masa depan
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Terbangun setelah tertidur lebih dari 100 tahun, naruto menentukan takdirnya untuk memilih hidup atau.../ edit chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Harap dimaklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya

Rate : M

Warning : Au, OC, OOC, Strong! Naru, Smart! Naru

Summary : Terbangun setelah 100 tahun tertidur, membuat Naruto menentukan takdir nya tetap hidup atau memilih ...

Chapter 1 : Awal yang baru.

.

.

.

.

Terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah di jendela, Menggeliat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun, Dalam kondisi yang belum sepenuhnya sadar Naruto tanpa menyadari keadaan kamarnya yang telah berubah.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah handuk dibahu, membuka sebuah lemari es didapur, mengambil sebotol air dan meminum nya perlahan, berjalan kedalam kamar mandi yang posisi nya dekat dengan dapur, dan melakukan rutinitas pagi nya.

Sekitar 10 menit naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengunakan handuk, berjalan kearah kamar, membuka lemari pakaian nya, mengambil celana orange kesukaannya dan jubah berwarna putih dengan motif jilatan api dan terdapat huruf kanji di belakang yang bertuliskan " Nanadaime Hokage.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun ini mempunyai wajah yang terbilang cukup tampan dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto hokage ketujuh murid dari Hatake Kakashi, putra dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang memiliki banyak julukan seperti sang juru selamat, hokage orange konoha dan masih banyak julukan dari suami Hinata ini.

Hinata hyuga atau yang sekarang di panggil Uzumaki hinata merupakan istri dari hokage ketujuh mereka menikah di usia yang terbilang cukup muda yakni 18 tahun, putra pertama mereka Uzumaki boruto mempunyai bentuk fisik yang menyerupai sang ayah dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru serta tiga garis halus di pipinya.

" Hinata... Boruto kalian dimana " teriakan Naruto menggema ke seluruh ruangan, Karena kesal berkali-kali tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto memutuskan mencari keruang tengah tetapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia baru menyadari keanehan pada rumahnya, terlihatlah sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding sebelah kanannya yang bergambar seorang wanita tua berambut indigo bermata lavender 'siapa dia mirip sekali dengan hinata ' pikirnya.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri rumahnya, melihat berbagai objek menarik yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata birunya, memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku celana, bola mata milik Naruto membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan diluar rumah.

Di luar tampak beberapa gedung tinggi berjejer rapi , kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat Naruto bingung seingatnya konoha tidak memiliki bangunan tinggi seperti ini. alat transportasi di konoho seingatnya juga masih menggunakan kereta kuda, kenapa di sini berbeda.

Ternyata rumah nya sekarang di lantai paling atas sebuah gedung tinggi yang berjejer rapi dengan gedung tinggi lainnya, " Apa aku sedang bermimpi, Siapapun tolonglah bangunkan aku HINATA TOLONG BANGUNKAN AKU " sedangkan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam dengan rambut diikat bergaya ponytail yang tengah tertidur merasa terusik mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

Tiba-tiba langkah nya berhenti, Mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang wanita, menggelengkan kepalanya memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukan sebuah halusinasi. Naruto terpaku ditempat melihat sosok wanita tersebut, 'Cantik' pikir nya.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar, wanita itu berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih menggelengkan kepala. Naruto yang melihatnya yakin wanita itu sedang melamun, melihat mata violet wanita itu yang diam. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai, dan beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajah nya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging diwajah wanita itu, masih tidak bergeming saat wanita itu mendekatinya, Ia juga tidak sadar Naruto sekarang berada tepat didepan nya.

Sebuah tepukan dikepala menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunan, melihat siapa yang melakukan nya, melebarkan mata violet nya menatap langsung pada wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, wajah nya sedikit memanas melihat senyuman itu, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum juga ia buat.

"Nona, sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Naruto, setelah wanita itu berdiri tepat di depan Naruto

"Siapa yang melamun" setengah berteriak Shuri membalas 'Aku kan tidak bisa bilang kalau aku melamunkan mu Ojii-sama' batin Shuri

"Benarkah? Aku melihat kau memandang wajahku tanpa berkedip tadi" melihat reaksi Shuri yang menundukkan kepala nya dalam-dalam membuat sebuah senyum jail dibuat Naruto

Tiba-tiba Shuri memeluk Naruto sangat erat, wanita yang berumur 35 tahunan ini menangis di dada bidang naruto, sedangkan ekspresi naruto malah seperti orang bloon dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Baka, OJII-SAMA baka " teriak Shurii memukul-mukul dada Naruto yang berada disamping nya, Naruto hanya menerima pukulan itu sambil terus menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Jadi apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto, satelah pukulan-pukulan Shuri berhenti

"Aku tidak melamun" bantah nya, menundukkan wajah nya menatap lantai dibawah kakinya "Aku hanya senang akhirnya kakek sadar "

Setelah itu mereka pergi keruang tamu, Shuri mulai bercerita tentang kondisi Naruto yang tertidur setelah kelahiran anak pertamanya Boruto. Dan genap 100 tahun sampai hari ini,Kondisi dunia shinobi yang telah berubah akibat penyerangan dua keturunan otsutsuki yang berniat mengambil Jubi yang tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dan tewasnya sasuke beserta keempat kage lainnya karena melawan keturunan Otsutsuki, namun pada akhirnya mereka berhasil di kalahkan oleh Boruto, dengan bantuan Naga merah yang merupakan partner bolt.

Dan juga kepercayaan Hinata dan boruto bahwa naruto pasti akan segera sadar, Ditambah Perang mahluk supranatural yang melibatkan manusia, Perang antara fraksi iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat yang disebut Great War. Dan perjanjian damai antar fraksi dengan membangun Kuoh akademi sebagai bukti perjanjian damai.

Shuri juga bercerita bahwa dia merupakan anak dari pasangan Uzumaki boruto sang hokage terakhir alias ke sepuluh dan Uciha sarada.

" Jadi si-Teme sudah tewas karena melawan keturunan kaguya "

" benar kakek, Sasuke-sama menitipkan ini untuk anda " kata shuri, perlahan kedua tangan shuri muncul lingkaran sihir yang membuat naruto takjub. Dari lingkaran sihir itu perlahan muncul sebuah tabung yang berisi dua bola mata.

" Ini Rinnegan dan byakugan " Kata Naruto terkejut menyadari isi tabung itu adalah dua bola mata

" Yang satunya merupakan milik istri anda kek, nenek percaya suatu saat nanti anda pasti akan bangun dan menitipkan byakugan ini pada penerusnya ..."

" Aku tau. Hiks gomen hinata aku gagal sebagai suami, Hiks Hiks aku juga gagal sebagai ayah Bahkan Hiks aku gagal sebagai seorang hokage " ucapan shuri terpotong oleh tangisan Naruto

Dalam hidupnya Naruto sudah kedua kali ini merasa putus asa, pertama setelah kematian Jiraya yang terbunuh oleh Pain yang di kendalikan Nagato. Dan yang kedua adalah saat ini setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa sahabat, istri, anak dan temam-teman nya sudah meninggal semangat hidup naruto menghilang.

 _Pluk_!

Sebuah tepukan dibahu mulai menyadarkan Naruto, " ara...ara bukannya kakek shinobi terkuat di kuoh kenapa menangis Ufufufufufu... Tenanglah kek, masih ada aku, dan akeno yang akan menjagamu " kata shuri " Akeno siapa dia "

" Ohayo Okaa-san " setelah menyapa ibu nya Akeno melihat seorang pemuda yang menatap nya

" OJII-SAMA " teriak Akeno sambil berlari kearah naruto, setelah itu memeluk Naruto dan menempatkan kepala naruto diantara Payudara besar miliknya, Shuri yang melihat naruto kesulitan bernafas pun Berinsiatif menarik Naruto menjauh dari akeno

" Ara..ara okaa-san jahat merebut ojii-sama ku fufufu " kata Akeno dengan tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat, melihat kelakuan anak nya seperti dirinya membuat shuri mengelus dada. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat dengan keringat sebiji jagung di atas kepalannya.

" Ehem Lalu di mana suamimu Shuri " Tanya Naruto mencoba melupakan tingkah aneh dari anak cucu nya tersebut.

" dia sudah tewas " melihat cucu nya sedih membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

" Maaf aku hanya..."

" tidak apa-apa kek, ayah tewas saat Terjadi Great War. Beliau merupakan salah satu petinggi fraksi malaikat jatuh " bukan shuri yang menjawab melainkan akeno.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, fakta baru yang membuat naruto tercengang dia adalah shinobi terakhir di muka bumi, sedangkan cucunya merupakan seorang penyihir yang menjabat sebagai guru di akademi kuoh, dan Akeno adalah mahluk campuran dari 3 ras manusia, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis dia merupakan murid tahun ketiga di akademi kuoh.

" baiklah kami berangkat Kek " ucap serempak shuri dan akeno

 _Cup_

Kedua pipi naruto di cium oleh mereka berdua, wajah naruto merah padam dengan dengan lubang hidung yang mengalir darah akibat bersenggolan dengan oppai akeno dan shuri.

" ara ...ara ufufufufufu " senyum misterius duo ibu anak ini membuat bulu kuduk naruto berdiri.

' maafkan aku hinata bila nanti aku berpaling, Maafkan ayah boruto kalau nanti ayahmu tidak sanggup menahan godaan. Sepertinya Klan Uzumaki bakalan bangkit lagi ' pikir naruto

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Gimana tanggapan anda sekalian tentang fic gaje ane, cerita yang semrawut ( soalnya nulisnya pake hp ) alur ngalor-ngidol perlu di lanjutkan atau hapus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Harap dimaklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Rate : M

Warning : Au, OC, OOC, Strong! Naru, Smart! Naru.

Summary : Terbangun setelah 100 Tahun tertidur, Membuat Naruto menentukan takdirnya tetap hidup atau memilih...

Chapter 2 : buku harian Boruto part 1.

.

.

.

.

Jam 01.00 malam.

Malam semakin larut namun sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi Naruto, Terbukti melihat keadaannya sekarang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil melamun, Perkataan cucu nya tadi pagi masih terekam jelas di memori otak dangkal miliknya.

Kematian Istri, anak dan sahabatnya seperti pukulan telak bagi kehidupan naruto, Mencoba bunuh diri sama saja dengan dirinya menyerah. Menyerah bukanlah sebuah jalan ninja seorang Uzumaki Naruto, karena dia pernah berkata " kalau kau menungguku untuk menyerah maka tunggulah selamanya ".

" aku tidak akan menarik kembali ucapaku karena itulah jalan ninjaku "

" Yosh aku tidak boleh cengeng begini ttebayo "

 _Kruyuk_

" cih karena terlalu lama merenung sampai lupa makan aku "

Berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut, sampai di depan dapur dia hendak membuka pintu namun ia urungkan niatnya. Saat mata biru melihat sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka, membuka pelan-pelan kamar itu supaya tidak menimbulkan suara, iris biru nya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku tua di atas sebuah meja.

" kenapa tidak bisa di buka " ucap pelan naruto, menggigit ibu jari nya hingga mengeluarkan darah

 _Boft_

' akhirnya terbuka juga ' pikir nya.

Buku harianku / boruto

Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx

 **Flashback on...**

Boruto Uzumaki, sang Hokage kesepuluh berjalan tersenyum di jalanan Konoha yang diterangi oleh lentera-lentera warna-warni untuk merayakan akan datangnya musim gugur. Pekerjaan hari ini bagi sang Hokage nyaris tidak ada, bukan hanya karena Konoha sekarang ada dalam keadaan yang tenang dan damai, tetapi juga karena ia sekarang diliburkan untuk beberapa hari. Ia mendapat beberapa ucapan selamat dan doa akan kelahiran anaknya yang mendekati tanggal lahirnya yang diramalkan oleh kepala ninja medis. Sang Hokage kesembilan konohamaru bahkan mengirim beberapa gulungan berisi jurus-jurus yang menarik sebagai hadiah kelahiran si anak pertama.

Boruto mengangguk sana-sini dan mengatakan salam kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya. Sesekali ada beberapa kunoichi teman dekat Sarada yang menanyakan kabar ibu dan calon buah hatinya.

Sebelum sampai di rumahnya ia membeli sebungkus mi ramen. Ayame si penjual ramen yang senang jika Boruto dan Sarada datang (Sarada mengalami ngidam mi ramen selama tiga bulan sehingga mereka berdua sudah jadi seperti pelanggan tetap di sana) memberikan satu bungkus gratis untuk Boruto. Sang Hokage berterima kasih, lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggir Konoha.

Setelah masuk rumah ia mendapati Sarada membaca buku berbaring di atas sofa sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Ia tersenyum lalu menyapa dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu kita bisa makan siang berempat dengan guru kabuto kalau anak kita sudah lahir, mungkin guru bisa memperlihatkan kontrak kuciyosei naga ."

Boruto tertawa lalu memeluk istrinya.

"boruto..?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu yakin kalau anak kita akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti kamu dan guru kabuto?"

"Bukankah kamu tidak meragukan hal itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan sayang."

"Ada yang merisaukanmu?" boruto meletakkan jubah hokagenya ke atas meja.

Sarada menunduk sedikit. "Kehidupan sebagai seorang ninja... tidak pernah mudah dan tentram. Sulit kubayangkan jika anak kita kelak harus mengambil keputusan-keputusan sulit sebagai seorang ninja, aku takut bila nanti keturunan kaguya kembali menyerang konoha aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu boruto seperti aku kehilangan ayah dan ibu."

" ..." boruto duduk dipinggir meja dan memperhatikan istrinya.

"Kamu terlalu banyak menyimpan semuanya sendiri Boruto... pertama saat kamu menceritakan padaku soal kematian ayah"

"Sarada, kumohon. Jangan sekarang. Kelahiran Anak kita sudah ada di depan mata, dan kondisimu memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan lahirkanlah dengan selamat."

"Aku harus tahu Boru, aku harus tahu apa anak kita akan bertahan. Berjanjilah Boruto, berjanjilah apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah mengorbankan anak kita untuk kepentingan fraksi yang sedang konflik..."

"sara-"

"Boru kumohon..."

Boruto menatap istrinya, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku berjanji."

Dua jam kemudian...

"AWAS!" dua orang jounin melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari hentakan salah satu kepala siluman penjaga neraka, Salah seorang teman mereka baru saja dimakan oleh siluman itu. Semua ninja kuat dari desa Konoha sedang berjuang gigih melawannya, tetapi semuanya nampak sia-sia. Siluman itu terus membunuh para shinobi konoha yang melawannya. Dan ia lama-kelamaan menuju desa...

"Dimana Hokage?!"

"Awas tiarap!"

"Kami butuh lebih banyak persenjataan!"

"AYAH! IBU!"

"Semuannya bertahanlah sampai Hokage kesepuluh datang!" kata konohamaru sang hokage kesembilan.

Semua orang yang tertinggal di desa secepatnya melakukan evakuasi sesuai perintah sang Hokage. Semua berusaha lari melewati gunung yang terletak di bagian utara desa. Di bagian selatan desa, beberapa anbu mencari sang Hokage.

" apa kamu melihat Hokage kesepuluh?" tanya seorang anbu kepada tetangga Boruto yang berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Beliau..."

"Cepat katakan! Nyawa banyak shinobi terancam seiring waktu!"

"Aku disini."

Semua menoleh ke arah Boruto yang datang keluar dengan senjata lengkap. Anbu tersebut nampak sangat tidak tenang.

"Hokage-sama! Tapi sarada kan-"

Boruto mengangkat tangannya. Bulan yang tersembunyi di belakang awan gelap, tetapi semua orang bisa melihat Boruto sedang berdiri tegang.

"Aku ada sebuah permintaan "

"Tentu... Hokage."

"Di dalam rumahku, di kamar sarada, di atas meja, kamu akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga, jagalah dengan baik sampai aku kembali. Bilamana keadaan tidak membaik aku mohon bawalah keluar dari desa. Akan kusuruh satu Anbu untuk mengawalmu."

"T-tentu Hokage-sama... tetapi yang berharga itu apa...?"

"Kamu akan tahu dengan sendirinya," bulan muncul kembali dan barulah semuanya menyadari tangan Boruto yang berlumuran darah... dan setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Hokage-sama... bagaimana dengan saradaa...?"

Tetapi Boruto bergegas ke tempat dimana anjing penjaga neraka cerberus berada tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

...

"Baiklah, lakukan evakuasi besar-besaran sekarang juga."

Boruto menatap Anbu yang melompat keluar dari rumahnya setelah memberi tahu berita mengejutkan itu. Ia harus bergegas ke tempat siluman itu sebelum terlalu banyak shinobi terbunuh atau siluman itu menuju ke desa. Ia harus kesana sekarang juga... tetapi sarada baru saja seperti mau...

" Boruto.. sakit... perutku sakit..."

"sarada! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak... jangan... kamu dengar sendiri 'kan berita yang dikatakan anbu itu tadi..."

"sarada, kamu 'kan mau melahirkan sekarang!"

"Tidak ada waktu... semakin lama semakin banyak shinobi yang terbunuh, bagaimana kalau siluman itu menuju dan sampai di desa? A-apa kamu mau... gara-gara menyelamatkan satu- aduh... n-nyawa... banyak nyawa lain yang jadi korban...? Lagipula sekarang semua melakukan evakuasi dari desa ini... tidak ada ninja medis... mereka harus menolong para shinobi yang sedang bertarung..."

" pergilah bocah biarkan kami yang mengurus anjing itu "

Boruto yang mengenal suara itu pun menoleh, terlihatlah anggota Rookie 9 dan sang sensei Kabuto sannin Naga.

"baiklah aku percayakan mahluk itu pada kalian!"

Tanpa menunggu lama boruto langsung berteleportasi menuju rumah sakit yang sudah ia tandai dengan segel Hiraishin, setelah sampai dia langsung memanggil ninja medis untuk menolong sarada.

Boruto menatap ngeri ke istrinya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, Bulan tersembunyi di belakang awan sehingga tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana Boruto menggenggam erat gulungan kontrak Kuciyosei Naga dari guru kabuto, Darah menetes ke bawah... kamar itu terlihat terlalu gelap... terlalu gelap untuk mencari jalan keluar dari keadaan itu...

"Aku mencintaimu Boruto, dan aku percaya kamu akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik..." sarada mencoba berbicara lembut saat mendengar langkah-langkah Boruto yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi jangan korbankan anak kita demi apa pun... bahkan demi desa ini sendiri... biarlah hal itu menjadi keegoisan kita yang pertama... dan yang terakhir..."

"Sampai nanti sarada ..."mengangkat kunai Hiraishin itu sedikit setelah itu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Sampai nanti Boruto... dan terima kasih..."

Itulah pertama kalinya Borutoto menyesal telah hidup sebagai seorang shinobi.

" jadi ditempat ini sang mahluk kehancuran tersegel "

Seorang pria tua dengan seringaian licik berdiri diatas kereta perang yang terbuat dari emas dan ditarik oleh empat kuda hitam, memakai pakaian kemeja gelap dipasangkan bantalan bahu celana hitam panjang dan sepatu besi mencapai lutut, tidak lupa sarung baja mengkilap dan helm hitam yang melambangkan kegelapan.

Sedangkan dirumah lamanya Naruto tampak masih tertidur pulas. Hades mengangkat sabit nya setelah itu tertawa keras " tunggulah manusia akan kudapatkan kau JUBI".

.

.

.

. **Tbc**

Gimana chapter 2 di arc buku harian boruto ini nanti akan terjawab pertanyaan kenapa umur shuri masih muda, siapa patner boruto, dll.

Oke terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic aneh dan gaje milik ane.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Harap di maklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Rate : M

Warning : Au, OC, OOC, STRONG! Naru, SMART! Naru.

Summary : terbangun setelah 100 tahun tertidur, Membuat Naruto menentukan takdir nya tetap hidup atau memilih...

Chapter 3 : buku harian Boruto part 2 End.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar tulisan yang ada di buku catatan milik anaknya, tangan nya terkepal erat sehingga jari-jari tangannya memutih 'Keparat' Itulah umpatan Naruto terhadap Hades yang berani menyerang konoha dan mengincar jubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

 **Flashback on...**

Boruto menatap kedua mata itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kejam, tidak ada belas kasihan, menyala, dan ganas. Itulah tatapan sang dewa dunia bawah hades. Dan Boruto harus mengalahkan dewa itu, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Desa Konoha benar-benar terancam.

Gamakichi, yang sudah di-summon oleh boruto, sangat penasaran bagaimana Boruto akan menghadapi hades dan puluhan cerberus itu. Semua kodok pernah mendengar tentang dewa yang satu ini. Dan mereka pun sangat takut terhadapnya.

"Lapor juudaime!" seorang anbu kepercayaan Boruto muncul lewat kepulan asap di samping Boruto yang sedang berdiri diatas kepala Gamakichi, lalu berlutut. "Kami sudah sekuat tenaga mencoba melawan para siluman ini, tetapi sia-sia. Tidak ada senjata mana pun yang nampaknya bisa melukai secara serius siluman ini. Tidak ada ninjutsu yang mempan, tubuhnya bisa menolak semua jurus yang kami lancarkan. Siluman ini juga memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan yang sangat kuat, dan tubuhnya sepertinya imun terhadap semua ninjutsu. Kami mencoba membuatnya terperangkap dalam genjutsu tetapi hanya berhasil selama sepuluh menit, selebihnya dia kembali sadar. Kami terdesak Juudaime, kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya."

"Genjutsu ya..." Boruto kembali menatap lurus ke depan setelah mendengar laporan dari anbu itu. "Kalau begitu..." Boruto menarik sebuah kunai dengan tiga ujung lancip, lalu melemparkan kunai itu ke arah siluman itu. Kunai itu melesat lalu mengenai tepat ke bahu siluman itu. Borutoo lalu merapalkan beberapa segel. Ia menutup mata dan dalam sedetik ia sudah berada di atas pundak siluman anjing berkepala tiga itu. Boruto menempelkan tangannya ke kepala anjing penjaga neraka, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Semua melihat dengan terpana.

"Itulah Hokage kita! putra dari Nanadaime Hokage murid dari kabuto sang sannin naga!"

Mata Cerberus itu seketika melirik ke arah Boruto dan seketika mengayunkan ekor nya ke arah Boruto, tetapi Hokage itu sudah menghilang dan kembali muncul di atas kepala Gamakichi di dekat sebuah kunai yang sama seperti yang dilemparkannya ke siluman itu barusan.

Sedangkan diatas hades hanya melihat pertarungan tersebut dengan wajah penuh kebosanan, tetapi setelah teringat tujuannya kemari dia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang penuh kelicikan.

"Ce-cepatnya... jurus teleportasi milik hokage kesepuluh bahkan lebih cepat dari teleportasi Sasuke-sama hokage ke delapan," bisik seorang jounin.

"juudaime" anbu yang barusan melapor mendekati Boruto. "Kami menunggu perintah dari anda!"

Boruto masih berpikir.

Hanya genjutsu yang mempan terhadap siluman itu. Tetapi pengendali genjutsu yang paling kuat di antara kami hanya mampu mengendalikan siluman itu selama sepuluh menit. Tetapi setelah aku memeriksa sendiri aliran energi siluman itu... ada energi yang mengalir tidak terkendali di dalam tubuh siluman itu tapi bukan chakra Seperti sesuatu yang belum pernah ada di dunia shinobi. Anehnya, aliran energi ini sangat mirip dengan sihir di buku cerita.

"Mitsuki... lepaskan topengmu."

Anbu itu memandang ke arah Boruto dengan ragu, "Tetapi Juudaime..."

"Sebenarnya merahasiakan indentitasmu sebagai anggota anbu yang sebentar lagi mengundurkan diri setelah anakmu yang pertama akan lahir sudah tidak diperlukan. Malam ini malam terakhirmu sebagai anbu."

"Hokage-sama, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu," Mitsuki menatap ngeri ke arah siluman berkepala tiga itu yang memandang Boruto dengan tenang dan was-was seolah gerakan selanjutnya akan menjadi perangkap bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, justru sekarang aku akan meminta bantuanmu. Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah cara untuk melawan kumpulan anjing kampung itu, tetapi aku perlu memastikan dulu apakah jurus ini akan berhasil atau tidak, dan aku masih memerlukan sesuatu setelah aku memastikannya. Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik," Minato summon seekor kodok yang lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri.

"Gamatatsu, ambillah bayi yang dibawa oleh anbu beruang, dia ada di rumahku."

"Baik!" Kodok itu melompat cepat ke arah desa Konoha.

"Mitsuki, panggil sang Hokage kesembilan, shikadai dan juga inojin kesini, dan suruh para shinobi yang lainnya kembali ke desa."

"Hokage-sama akan melawan kumpulan monster itu hanya dengan bantuan sang Hokage kesembilan, shikadai dan inojin ?Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Bukan, yang akan melawannya adalah aku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang Hokage kesembilan dan sahabatku."

"Tetapi Hokage-sama..!"

"Kamu sendiri bilang sedang menunggu perintah saya. Kalian yang mempercayakan gelar sang Hokage kepadaku harus percaya kepada keputusanku. Sekarang pergilah."

Mitsuki menunduk sedikit, lalu melepaskan topengnya. Ia berlutut di depan Boruto, "Baik Hokage-sama." Lalu ia menghilang.

Boruto menatap siluman itu dengan tatapan serius. Lalu ia memfokuskan matanya ke sebuah shiluet yang berdiri di atas kereta perang berwarna emas yang melayang, tidak jauh dari siluman itu. Boruto tidak bisa melihat wajah atau sesuatu yang lain dari orang itu selain jubah hitam dan helm hitam yang menutupi dirinya dan wajahnya... dan dua mata merah yang menatap dingin dan mencemoh ke arah Boruto. Hokage itu baru pertama kalinya bertemu orang itu yang punya peran penting dalam sejarah yunani... dan ia bisa menduganya ia akan berperan juga dalam masa depan keluarganya

"Aku... akan melindungi Konaha dari bencana yang sekarang... asal kamu tahu... masa depan desa akan kupercayakan sama anakku dan ayah bila ia sudah sadar.." Boruto tersenyum pada orang itu. Senyum yang sedih. Sedetik kemudian orang itu menghilang.

Tiba-tiba para siluman itu melepaskan sebuah auman yang sangat keras dan siap-siap melompat ke arah desa. Tetapi sang boruto sudah siap. Secepat kilat ia melompat dari kepala Gamakichi, dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain sambil melepari kunai berujung tiga ke tubuh salah satu anjing itu. Setelah mengitari cerberus itu sekali ia merapalkan beberapa segel lalu cerberus itu mengaum sekerasnya saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti dialirkan cakra dalam bentuk listrik melalui tubuhnya. Boruto menancapkan sebuah kunai besar ke tanah tepat di depan kakinya lalu memusatkan cakranya ke kunai itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia membuat siluman itu tidak bisa berkutik selama tiga menit ia menoleh ke belakang. Untungnya sang Hokage Kesembilan konohamaru dan inojin sudah datang. Begitu juga Gamatatsu dengan sebuah bundelan kain yang terlihat bergerak sedikit.

Sedangka ditempat Kabuto sang Sannin naga pertapa terkuat yang melampaui tiga sannin pendahulu, Rookie 9 yang terdiri dari sakura istri hokage kedelapan, dan salah satu dari dua pahlawan dunia Shinobi, ditambah ino, sai, shikamaru, kiba, shino, dan chouji.

"sialan beraninya anjing-anjing besar itu menyerang konoha... " kata kiba sambil mengamati cerberus.

"bukankah Akamaru juga seekor anjing yang besar" ucapan kiba ditimpali oleh suara datar Shino

" gerrrr diamlah kau Shino "

" bisa tidak kalian sedikit tenang" akhirnya percakapan antara shino dan kiba terhenti.

" biarkan aku yang memulai serangan " ' sepertinya aku harus menggunakan jurus 'itu' apapun yang terjadi semua ini untuk menebus dosaku' batin kabuto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sepertinya ini semua ulah hades" Hokage kesembilan menghampiri Boruto dengan cepat. Sudah siap dalam pakaian tempur.

"Maksud anda dewa dari mitologi yunani itu," Konohamaru mengangguk pelan.

"jika kita ingin mengalahkan siluman-siluman itu kita harus mencari dewa Hades"

"kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku." Hades muncul dari dalam tanah, berdiri tepat di belakang mereka

"Boruto," Inojin menatap ngeri ke arah hades yang berdiri di depan mereka, sama halnya dengan rekan setimnya Shikadai pun menatap horror kearah Hades.

 **Shinka!**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, Puluhan ribu ular berwarna putih muncul dari dalam tanah, ular-ular tersebut berbondong-bondong menuju kearah kabuto. Menyatu menjadi satu dengan tubuh sang sannin naga,

Tiba-tiba tubuh kabuto berubah menjadi seekor ular naga, Ia memiliki kepala seperti unta, Sisiknya seperti ikan dengan tanduk seperti rusa. Mata merah seperti siluman, telinganya seperti lembu, leher dan tubuhnya seperti ular. Perutnya seperti tiram, telapak kakinya seperti harimau. Dan cakar seperti rajawali.

 **Goooarrrrrrrrr**

"Apa itu, MONSTER"

"Sepertinya guru kabuto sudah berubah bentuk" Boruto tersenyum sedih melihat pengorbanan sang guru. " AKU AKAN MELAWAN KUMPULAN ANJING KAMPUNG ITU SENDIRIAN, DAN KU USAHAKAN MENJAUHKAN MEREKA DARI DESA"

Suara kabuto meggema ke berbagai penjuru desa, sehingga para shinobi mampu mendengarnya.

Dengan tubuh panjang yang mencapai 35 meter, Kabuto menghempaskan tubuh para siluman penjaga neraka tersebut.

Hades yang melihat cerberus berhasil ditahan oleh kabuto menggeram marah' tidak kusangka ternyata desa ini mempunyai se-ekor naga, aku harus menangkapnya'

Boruto yang melihat hades pergi kearah kabuto dengan cepat melempar kunai bermata tiga ke arah sang dewa, Hades yang melihat kunai mengarah ke kepala hanya tersenyum mengejek. " Senjata seperti ini tidak akan mampu melukai ku"

" RASENGAN " Boruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di belakang hades dengan jurus ciptaan kakeknya. Punggung hades terkena telak membuat ia jatuh menukik kebawah

Boom!

Terciptalah kawah besar ditempat hades tadi terjatuh, " khukhukhukhu menarik, menarik buat darah ku mendidih manusia "

TRANK! TRANK!

Adu senjata antara Boruto dan Hades pun berjalan sengit, tidak nampak tanda kelelahan diwajah mereka. Seolah mereka mumpunyai stamina yang berlimpah

"Apa itu gamatatsu" Inojin sedikit melemparkan pandangan heran ke arah bundelan kain yang dibawa Gamatatsu dan sekarang menyerahkannya ke Inojin.

"Aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal penting sekarang mohon dengarkan baik-baik."

selagi boruto bertarung melawan hades gamatatsu pun mulai berbicara" dengarkan baik-baik", Sang Hokage Kesembilan, shikadai dan inojin mengangguk, tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar Boruto akan mati setelah melancarkan sebuah jurus rahasia kepada dewa itu. kami tidak bisa membantu untu mengalahkan atau membunuh dewa itu. Itu mustahil. Tapi Kabuto bisa memindahkannya ke dimensi yang lain... dan menyegelnya agar ia tidak pernah keluar lagi.

"Menyegelnya kemana?" tanya inojin gugup.

"Maksudmu ketubuh anak Boruto, jangan bercanda," ujar marah konohamaru lalu menatap isi bundelan itu dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam yang hanya gamatatsu bisa mengerti karena punya anak.

"maksudmu anak ini" tanya Inojin ikut memandang ke arah bayi itu yang sekarang menguap dalam pelukan gamatatsu.

"Namanya Shuri himejima ... dia anakku aku mengganti nama klannya himejima supaya ia tidak menjadi incaran para musuh ayahku yang ingin balas dendam .. jadi bisa aku pakai dalam penyegelan dewa dunia bawah itu" entah dari mana tiba-tiba Boruto muncul dengan pakaian compang-camping.

Sang Hokage Kesembilan memandang Boruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku mohon setelah aku menyegel dewa ini, bawa dan jagalah anakku ini dengan sepenuh hati. Anggaplah ia sebagai pahlawan desa ini. Dan berikanlah anak ini apa yang dibutuhkan. kyuudaime...inojin, aku mohon dengan segenap hati untuk melindungi anak ini dan juga untuk shikadai, jadilah wali untuk anakku"

Sang Hokage Kesembilan dan Inojin, dan juga Shikadai memandang boruto sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Satu lagi... begitu anak ini menjadi genin, aku mohon biar Inojin jadi sensei-nya. Dan karena energi sihir bisa mengacaukan aliran chakra dan melukai Shuri bilamana dewa ini bangkit di dalam dirinya, aku mohon ditempatkan satu ninja medis dalam kelompoknya. Dan untuk mencegah terjadinya bencana seperti ini lagi mohon ditempatkan seorang Ahli genjutsu di dalam kelompoknya juga."

"Ahli genjutsu?" tanya kyuudaime memastikan.

"Setelah bertarung melawan dewa ini aku mengetahui sebuah fakta, ternyata dewa dunia bawah ini lemah terhadap genjutsu. Di umur yang ke tiga belas shuri tidak akan bisa tumbuh normal sepeperti anak-anak pada umumnya, dia butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyesuaikan sihir sebagai pengganti chakra setelah itu dia akan tumbuh normal kembali"

" dari mana kau tau " tanya si jenius dari klan nara yang mulai serius.

" Hanya insting seorang ayah "

"Rauuuurrrrr" kabuto mengaum keras seolah memanggil sesuatu, Ia menghempaskan satu demi satu cerberus yang datang kearahnya.

Terjadi retakan dimensi diatas langit konoha, setelah itu munculah sang kaisar naga merah Draig.

" Ternyata itu kau kabuto, sekarang kau malah mirip si putih. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

" Aku hanya ingin kau mengikat kontrak dengan muridku "

"Kita seperti ternak yang terkepung oleh Sergala" ucap salah satu jounin sambil melihat kearah Cerberus, Kabuto dan Draig

"Bukan Serigala, tapi monster" ucah temannya yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kalian menjauhlah!" Boruto kembali menghadap siluman itu sambil memegang erat Shuri dengan satu lengan.

"Boruto dimana istrimu" tanya Inojin saat hendak menolong Boruto, tetapi dihadang oleh Hokage Kesembilan

" Sarada telah tewas " bukan Boruto yang menjawab, melainkan Shikadai yang saat ini tengah menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"shikadai aku butuh bantuanmu ..." Boruto berbalik ke arahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kamu tidak perlu bersusah payah membuktikan bahwa kamu ninja yang baik. Kamu memang ninja yang baik, sahabat yang aku sayangi. Jalani jalan ninjamu. Gunakan jurus bayanganmu untuk menahan pergerakan dari hades...aku mohon untuk para raja di masa depan "

Mendengar ucapan Boruto barusan membuat Shikadai teringat perkataan sang ayah.

Inojin memasang wajah bingung mendengar kalimat Boruto yang terakhir, tetapi ia tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa membantu dari kejauhan.

Tangisan shuri bercampur dengan auman dua naga itu saat boruto hendak melakukan jurus segel rahasia dan terlarang itu tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh konohamaru. Sebuah cahaya menyinari langit malam itu dan menerangi sampai ke desa. Lalu semuanya kembali gelap... dan tenang. Seolah malam itu tidak terjadi bencana apa pun. Hanya pohon-pohon tumbang dan jenazah para shinobi yang gugur yang bisa menjadi bukti kedatangan dewa itu.

" shikadai sekarang " perintah konohamaru.

 **Kagemane no jutsu!**

Sebuah bayangan mengikat pergerakan hades, membuat pergerakan dari dewa penguasa dunia bawah itu tertahan.

" KEPARAT LEPASKAN AKU MAHLUK RENDAHAN. " aura hitam menguar dari dalam tubuh hades.

" RASAKAN KEKUATAN DEWA "

 **Dance of death!**

Gelombang angin dari sabit hades yang mengarah menuju Konohamaru dan Shikadai, membuat mereka berdua terpental jauh menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

"chi kuso ternyata mengalahkan dewa sangat sulit tapi aku bingung bagaimana naruto nii-san menyegel kaguya bersama sasuke-teme"

Shikadai sudah berlutut di samping Konohamaru dengan perut yang terluka akibat terkena serangan hades, menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan sakit pada bagian perutnya yang seperti terbakar.

 **Choju Giga!**

Puluhan burung terbuat dari tinta keluar dari lukisan inojin, tersenyum mengejek kearah shikadai.

"hey rusa sampai kapan kau duduk disitu"

"diamlah kau pelukis jalanan"

"Apa katamu rusa pemalas"

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar" Karena kesal dengan junior nya akhirnya sang Hokage kesembilan angkat bicara.

Sedangkan boruto mulai bangkit, mencoba menyerang dengan ribuan bunshin yang keluar dari alatnya [alat yang digunain buat lawan Shikadai di Boruto : Naruto the movie].

 **Waves of Sorrow!**

Muncul puluhan lingkarn sihir diatas para bunshin Boruto, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar gelombang kasat mata mengarah ke kumpulan bunshin itu, menyebabkan para bunshin menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

" shikadai sekarang "

 **Kagemane no jutsu!**

Untuk kedua kalinya hades terkena jurus pengikat bayangan dari klan nara tersebut, inojin yang melihat kesempatan menggambar dua ekor ular naga.

 **Choju Giga!**

dua ular naga tersebut keluar dari gambar inojin, dan melilit tubuh Hades membuat pergerakan sang dewa tertahan. Konohamaru menyiapkan altar tempat penyegelan ditengah altar terbaring shuri yang tertidur.

 **SHIKI FUJIN!**

Muncul sosok shinigami dibelakang konohamaru, hades hanya tersenyum sinis kearah shinigami.

" BIAR KAMI BANTU BOCAH " draig dan kabuto berdiri dibelakang konohamaru

 **[ Boost!], [ Transfer!]**

" sialan kalian para manusia, Kaisar naga merah, Naga putih yu-long, Dan Shinigami mitologi dari jepang tunggu pembalasanku " hades berhasil kabur dari jerat shinigami dengan mengganti tubuhnya dengan roh manusia yang akan berenkarnasi.

A/N : disina kabuto salah satu dari 5 raja naga, Setelah ini namanya jadi yu-long.

Malam tanpa bintang, hanya awan hitam yang ada di langit konoha, tangisan para shinobi akibat kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi, Shikadai berlutut disamping bayi yang menjadi wadah dari separuh kekuatan hades dan di pusarnya terlihat segel yang ditinggalkan Konohamaru.

"Namamu Shuri ya..." bisik shikadai, lalu ia mengangkat bayi itu.

Inojin menyerahkan Shuri ke boruto, setelah itu ia membawa anaknya ke rumahnya, mencari Sarada tetapi menemukannya tidak bernyawa di dalam kamarnya. Karena Boruto tidak ingin membebankan Shuri dengan bagaimana ibunya meninggalkannya, sang Hokage membereskan jenazah Sarada. Esok harinya ia kembali diangkat sebagai Hokage. Saat pidatonya, Hokage kesepuluh yang kembali ke dalam jabatannya memberitahukan bagaimana Hokage sebelumnya meninggal, dan dimana sang dewa sekarang. Para shinobi kaget mendengarnya begitu juga mitsuki. Tetapi karena peraturan baru yang dibuat oleh sang Hokage, semua shinobi tidak memperlihatkan rasa amarah mereka terhadap Shuri.

...

"Are...dimana aku setahuku aku tadi hendak dibawa ke sumur renkarnasi, kenapa sekarang aku disini" Mikoto mendapati dirinya terkurung di tempat yang tidak dikenali. memperlihatkan kanji aneh di depan kurungan membuat ia tidak dapat keluar.

"Kita berdua tersegel" ucap hades tanpa menoleh ke mikoto yang berada disampingnya

"Bagaimana bisa?" jawab Mikoto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sewaktu aku bertarung dengan suami dari cucumu, aku hampir saja kalah namun aku berhasil kabur dengan cara membagi tubuhku menjadi dua. Diriku yang lain menggunakan jurus pertukaran tempat dengan media roh sehingga tidak sengaja aku yang lain dan kamu berganti posisi ."

"Ummm sekarang kita dimana..." Mikoto menunduk sedikit.

Hades akhirnya berbalik ke arah roh yang akan berenkarnasi tersebut, Tatapannya tajam dan mengancam.

" kita berada di tubuh bayi yang baru dilahirkan cucumu "

" jadi begitu " ucap pelan Mikoto.

Pagi hari di Konohagakure, satu-satu nya desa Shinobi yang tersisa akibat serangan dari dua orang tidak dikenal, mereka mengaku sebagai anggota klan Otsutsuki yang terakhir.

Sekarang keberadaan dua orang keturunan Otsutsuki tersebut tidak diketahui, setelah berhasil membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan kelima kage.

Di hutan kematian berdirilah dua ekor Naga dan seorang manusia.

"Jadi kenapa kalian memanggilku" ucap pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"AKU MEMANGGILMU KARNA ADA HAL PENTING YANG INGI-"

"Hal penting apa guru" _bletak_! Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala Boruto.

"Jangan menyela bocah, aku ingin menyampaikan dua hal penting padamu" boruto memandang sang guru dengan pandangan serius.

"Pertama aku akan pergi untuk berkelana, dan kedua Draig setuju mengikat kontrak padamu" boruto memandang kabuto dengan pandangan sedih.

" BAIKLAH BOCAH TULIS NAMAMU PADA GULUNGAN YANG DIBERIKAN KABUTO KEMARIN" ucap Draig dengan suara berat.

Mengeluarkan gulungan yang diberikan sang guru kemarin dari balik jubah Hokagenya, setelah itu ia mulai menulis nama nya pada kertas gulungan dengan darah dari ibu jarinya.

"BAIKLAH KAMI PERGI DULU BOCAH, SAMPAI JUMPA"

"SELAMAT JALAN GURU, NAGA MERAH" Teriak Boruto melihat guru dan partnernya mulai terbang menjauh.

.

.

.

 **Flashback of...**

'Huh sudah jam 5 pagi padahal aku belum selesai membacanya '

"Shuri-chan.., kapan kau berdiri disitu? Bahkan aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran saat mereka –NaruShuri- tengah berada di kamar Boruto. "sejak satu jam yang lalu kek, bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang aku seorang penyihir jadi tidak memiliki chakra." Jawab Shuri sambil tersenyum sopan. "Eh? begitu ya aku lupa" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Bahkan seorang warga sipil pun aku dapat merasakan aura nya, tapi dia sedikit berbeda atau karena pengaruh kekuatan hades aura keberadaan nya jadi samar' pikir naruto.

Sejenak Naruto melihat sekeliling. 'Masih sama.' Batin Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada tempat itu. "Shuri-chan? Kenapa disini sepi sekali? Dimana akeno?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Shuri menunduk sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "akeno sedang ada kegiatan klub dengan kelompok iblisnya". Dan jawaban Shuri sukses membuat Naruto mebelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Iblis"

Mendengar kata iblis membuat naruto ketakutan " Mereka bukan hantu kok jadi masih bisa dilihat dan di pegang "

"Jika kakek ingin menemuiku dan Akeno setiap hari, kakek bisa bersekolah di kuoh" jelas Shuri membuat Naruto semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

" maksudmu aku harus bersekolah di kuoh " shuri mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"baiklah demi melindungi kalian aku akan bersekolah ke kuoh "

Cup

Pipi naruto dicium oleh shuri , membuat wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu memerah "Ara...ara...ufufufufu "

Naruto dapat melihat Shuri mengenakan pakaian khas miko, sebuah hakama berwarna merah[ sejenis celana panjang longgar atau rok panjang dilipat]. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa selain menjadi guru di Kuoh Shuri juga seorang miko

" jaga dirimu kek aku pergi dulu " teriak shuri sebelum menghilang melalui sihir teleportasi.

Sejenak Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, 'Sialan! Aku tidak menyangka kematian Madara dan menyegel kaguya akan membawa bencana sebesar ini!' batin Naruto kesal. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, Naruto menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, pertama aku akan mengganti mata ini dengan Rinnegan dan Byakugan.., aku membutuhkan waktu sehari penuh untuk menyembuhkan mataku nanti?" ucap Naruto " Bersekolah ya sepertinya akan membosankan"

Naruto teringat kata-kata di buku tentang musuhnya. "Musuh? Memangnya siapa musuhku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung. "Apa sewaktu aku tertidur kaguya bangkit? Sepertinya tidak, lebih baik nanti aku membaca lagi. Tapi pertama tama aku harus mengganti mata ini dengan milik si teme dan hinata-chan "

Setelah kepergian Shuri, Naruto pun jadi bingung sendiri. "Eh? Bagaimana mencari tempat untuk melakukan oprasi dirumah seluas ini ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah! Tanya pendapat mereka saja!" seru Naruto senang saat mengingat di dalam tubuhnya masih bersemaya sembilan siluman legendaris, Mulai dari ekor satu sampai sembilan. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi menemui sahabatnya.

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf bila banyak typo, dan pendeskripsian yang bikin bingung ( maklum ngetik pake hp )**

 **Terimakasi sudah membaca dan review fic aneh bin ajaib milik ane.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Harap di maklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Rate : M

Warning : Au, OC, OOC, STRONG! Naru, SMART! Naru.

Summary : terbangun setelah 100 tahun tertidur, Membuat Naruto menentukan takdir nya tetap hidup atau memilih...

Chapter 4 : terungkap tujuan Hades.

* * *

.

.

.

Awan kelabu menghiasi langit sore di kota kuoh, rintik-rintik hujan mengguyur membasahi bumi. Udara terasa dingin hingga menusuk ketulang, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, berumur 18 tahunan sedang memandangi langit yang mendung.

Perasaan tidak nyaman hinggap dihati kecilnya, dia sekarang merasa sangat khawatir terhadap anak dari cucu perempuannya. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bakal terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

"Shuri-chan.., Apa Akeno sudah pulang? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya." Kata Naruto pada Shuri yang sedang memasak.

"Hari ini Akeno, ada kegiatan klub di sekolah" balas Shuri berusaha tetap fokus pada masakannya.

"Begitukah, bisa aku minta alamat sekolahnya"

Berbalik menghadap sang kakek, kumudian Shuri menyerahkan sebuah kertas denah kota kuoh. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Setelah mengamati gambar dari kertas itu Naruto menyerahkan kembali gambar peta tersebut kepada Shuri.

"Terima kasih" ucap singkat Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

.

.

.

.

 **Ise pov...**

Sedangkan diakademi kuoh kokabiel menyerang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, klub yang dipimpin oleh Rias Gremory. Adik dari sang maou lucifer yang baru.

'Kokabiel!? Kokabiel yang itu!? Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh!? Bukankah dia orang sungguhan yang tertulis dalam ***** dan buku buku!? Dia begitu terkenal! Sial! Ini sangat gawat! Kalau kulihat lihat, Kokabiel tengah membawa sesuatu. Kulihat baik baik...manusia? apa dia membawa manusia?' Batin Ise yang tengah dilanda syok.

"Ini buat hadiah." ucap Kokabiel sambil melemparkan tubuh seorang manusia.

Dia kemudian melempar manusia yang dibawanya ke arahku.

Aku segera bereaksi dan mencoba menangkapnya.

Orang yang jatuh di tanganku adalah...Shidou Irina! Tubuhnya penuh darah! Dia bernafas tersengal sengal! Seluruh badannya penuh luka! Apa ini terjadi setelah dia menangkap Freed!? Apa yang terjadi pada Kiba dan Xenovia!?

"H...Hei, Irina!"

Berapa kalipun kupanggil, dia hanya bereaksi kesakitan dan tak merespon. Ini gawat sekali!

"Dia datang ke markasku, jadi kuberi dia sambutan hangat. Tapi, yang dua ekor masih lolos." ucap Kokabiel, yang kini tengah duduk di singgasana yang melayang.

Kokabiel mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Dari ceritanya, Kiba dan Xenovia mungkin kabur.

"Asia! Tolong sembuhkan Irina" ucapku kepada Asia

Aku meletakkan Irina di tanah, dan menyuruh Asia menyembuhkannya. Ada cahaya hijau muncul dari tubuh Asia, yang menyelimuti Irina. Ekspresi Irina mulai melembut dan nafasnya jadi lebih teratur. Dia tak membawa Excaliburnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kokabiel terus berbicara tanpa peduli pada keraguanku.

"Aku takkan lakukan hal bodoh seperti berbicara dengan Maou. Tapi, kalau aku memperkosa dan membunuh adik perempuannya, maka kemarahan Sirzechs akan diarahkan padaku. Tapi itu tidak buruk buruk amat."

Buchou menatap Kokabiel dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"...Lantas apa urusanmu dengan menemuiku?" ucap Buchuo kepada salah satu malaikat yang namanya tertulis di kitab *****.

Kokabiel menjawab pertanyaan Buchou dengan nada senang.

"Aku akan mengamuk di kota ini memakai markasmu, Akademi Kuou, sebagai poin awal. Maka Sirzechs pasti akan muncul kan?"

Ap...Apa!? Gagak sialan ini mencoba untuk memicu kembali perang.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, perang diantara Tuhan, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis akan dimulai lagi, tahu!?" Teriakku kepada Kokabiel

"Itulah yang kuharapkan. Kupikir Michael akan memulai perang kalau aku mencuri Excalibur...tapi yang dia kirim hanya para Exorcist gurem dan dua pengguna Pedang Suci. Membosankan. Aku benar benar bosan! Karena itu aku akan mengamuk di markas adiknya Sirzechs, bagaimana? Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?"

Buchou membuat suara dengan lidahnya. Itu adalah bukti kalau Buchou sangat kesal. Tapi, rencana edan macam apa yang dia ingin lakukan!? Bukankah Michael itu Malaikat yang paling penting di sisi Tuhan? Bahkan orang sepertiku yang baru di dunia ini sudah melihat namanya dalam buku. Dia mencoba memulai perang dengan orang besar seperti itu!? Sudah kuduga dari Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh!

"...Dasar maniak perang."

Buchou mengatakannya dalam kebencian. Tapi Kokabiel tertawa kegirangan.

"Ya. Itu dia! Aku bosan dan sangat bosan setelah perang diantara ketiga golongan! Azazel dan Shemhaza tak punya hasrat berperang lagi. Mereka lalu mulai mengumpulkan hal hal membosankan macam Sacred Gear dan melakukan penelitian aneh. Hal tak berguna semacam itu takkan ada manfaatnya buat kami!...tapi lain ceritanya kalau itu adalah "Boosted Gear" seperti yang dimiliki bocah disana itu...tapi itu buka sesuatu yang bisa kalian temukan dengan mudah."

Kokabiel lalu menatapku. Sungguh tekanan dahsyat...tubuhku gemetar tanpa kendali...aku kemudian mengatakannya dengan suara kuat.

"...Apa kalian juga mengejar Sacred Gearku?"

"Setidaknya aku tak tertarik. Tapi Azazel mungkin saja. Hobi mengkoleksinya sangat gila."

Azazel? Kupikir dia adalah Jenderal para Malaikat Jatuh, apa dia mengumpulkan Sacred Gear?

"Yang manapun, aku akan memulai pertarungan melibatkan Pedang Suci, Rias Gremory. Untuk memulai peperangan! Sekolah dimana adik perempuan Sirzechs dan Leviathan berkuasa. Pasti akan terisi penuh oleh kekuatan Iblis yang bisa kunikmati dalam kekacauan! Itu juga tempat terbaik untuk melakukan awal dari sebuah peperangan khukhukhukhu sangat sempurna, bagaimana menurutmu tomat"

" beraninya kau memanggil buchou dengan sebutan tomat walau pada kenyataanya seperti itu"

Oh apa yang kuucapkan bucho menatapku tajam, dan juga si loli koneko. Sedangkan akeno-san hanya tertawa aneh padaku.

" ternyata itu kau naga merah? Bagaimana untuk pemanasan lawanlah hewan peliharaanku ini cerberus "

Walaupun ini saat yang tidak tepat aku ingin bertanya pada buchuo mahluk apa itu, namun aku urungkan melihat buchuo nampak serius seperti itu.

'Dasar berengsek kenapa dia menyerang di saat yang tidak tepat sih!, gara-gara dia aku gagal menonton Kamen Rider pink'

 **Ise pov end...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time.**

Di depan Akademy kuoh, tepatnya di halaman depan akademy terbentuk kawah besar yang tercipta akibat lontaran tombak cahaya kokabiel yang diarahkan kepada keluarga Gremory. Asap membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan salah satu petinggi fraksi Malaikat jatuh itu.

Merasa serangannya tepat mengenai adik maou Lucifer, membuat Kokabiel tertawa licik seolah rencana nya untuk memulai kembali Great war berjalan lancar.

"Akhirnya impianku untuk memulai Great War kembali, dapat terwujud."

"Hoi, Gagak sialan! jangan main-main terhadap cucuku"

Asap mulai menghilang, perlahan namun pasti terlihat siluet bayangan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik mempunyai tiga garis halus dipipinya. Memakai jubah merah dengan motif kobaran api dipinggirnya.

"Kakek?" semua mata menatap kearah Akeno, bahkan kiba dan Xenovia yang tengah bertarung melawan Freed harus berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Akeno? Apa gagak sialan itu melukaimu?"

"Ara...ara... aku baik-baik saja kek, jangan khawatir"

"Siapa dia Akeno?" Rias bertanya pada bidak ratunya.

"Dia adal-" "dasar manusia rendahan beraninya kau menghalangi rencanaku"

Ucapan Akeno terhenti akibat teriakan Kokabiel.

"Rasakan ini manu-ARGGHHH" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kokabiel harus rela merasakan perih di dada sebelah kirinya. Karena tiba-tiba cahaya kuning melesat kearahnya mengambil jantungnya. Membuat salah satu petinggi fraksi malaikat jatuh itu menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya, meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam yang bertebaran.

"Itu ce-pat se-kali" ucap Ise karena syok, pemuda di depan mereka mampu mengalahkan Kokabiel dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik.

"Ara...ara...ufufufufu" sedangkan Akeno tersenyum misterius menanggapi ucapan Ise, membuat pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu meneguk ludahnya.

Sona dan para bidaknya datang menuju kearah Rias, setelah sampai ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" mendengar pertanyaan Sona membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Ummm...sebenarnya tadi aku lewat portal dimensi"

"Ba-gai-mana mugkin" melihat perubahan cara bicara Sona membuat Akeno terkikik geli.

"Kalian bisa tanya Akeno" semua pandangan terarah menuju Akeno.

"Ara..besok aku ceritakan intinya dia kakek ku, Uzumaki Naruto." Semua iblis yang berada disitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Akeno barusan.

" JADI KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO." terdengar ucapan Draig dari sarung tangan ise.

"Ya, apa kah itu kau Draig partner anakku." ucap Naruto, memandang kearah sarung tangan Ise.

"Hai, aku adalah kaisar naga merah Draig" semua yang mendengar ucapan Draig, semakin dibuat penasaran terhadap Naruto.

Malam semakin larut, awan hitam berkempul diatas Akademi kuoh. Angin berhembus kencang membuat suasana terasa mencekam.

"SEPERTINYA DIA AKAN DATANG" mendengar ucapan sang partner ise pun bertanya kepada Draig. " memangnya dia itu siapa?".

"Hades" semua mata iblis muda membulat sempurna, mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mereka semua tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dewa mitologi dari yunani tersebut.

Sedangkan di atas Akademi kuoh berdiri dua orang laki-laki, yang pertama seorang pemuda berambut silver memakai armor putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sedangkan disampingnya berdiri pria paruh baya bersurai hitam dengan sedikit warna kuning di poninya.

"apa kau tau Azazel?, jurus yang digunakan oleh pemuda kuning itu."

"Itu adalah teknik teleportasi dari seorang ninja"

"Ninja? Bukankah mereka sudah punah" tanya vali karena penasaran terhadap ninja.

" entahlah itu hanya Asumsiku "ucap santai Azazel.

Kembali ketempat Naruto, sesaat setelah mengucapkan Nama sang dewa. Hades muncul bersama tiga ekor anjing neraka. " jadi itu Cerberus, kelihatannya lezat" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Apa kau berniat memakan dagingnya? Kau gila itu sama saja kau memakan bangkai" Tanya Ise kepada Naruto.

"Hmmmt...kalo tidak bisa dimakan bagaimana kalo di pelihara" berjalan mendekati salah satu Cerberus, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah Cerberus, Namun naas bukannya jinak anjing itu malah menggigit tangan kanan dan kepala Naruto.

"Shishishi kalian anjing yang baik" Buagh! Buagh! Karena jengkel terhadap anjing penjaga neraka itu Naruto pun memukul salah satu kepala Cerberus, menyebabkan anjing neraka tersebut terpental puluhan meter hingga menabrak bangunan Akademy kuoh, membuat bangunan itu hancur lebur.

Salah satu Cerberus mengarah kan cakarnya tepat kearah kepala Naruto, merasa ada bahaya mengarah padanya Naruto menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, cakar Cerberus melewati tubuh Naruto. Melihat ada kesempatan Naruto pun memukul perut Cerberus dengan kuat, membuat Cerberus itu terpental jauh keatas.

Masih tersisa satu Cerberus, tanpa membuang kesempatan ise melipat gandakan kekuatannya. **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost] [Boost]** suara mekanik terdengar dari sarung tangan milik Ise **" Dragon shot!"** Bulatan hitam muncul dari Sacred Gear Ise mengarah ke Cerberus terakhir.

 _Duar Duar_

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah serangan Ise mengenai Cerberus, merasa sudah tidak ada halangan Naruto pun mendekati sang dewa.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini, Hades?." Tanya Naruto kepada Hades.

"Tujuanku ya, hmmm... entahlah mungkin menyapa Jubi atau diriku yang lain" ucap Hades sambil melirik ke salah satu bangunan di Akademy. Perlahan bayangan hitam berjalan kearah mereka samar-samar terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail memakai pakaian miko.

"Shuri-Chan/Okaa-saan" ucap Naruto dan akeno bersamaan.

"Ara...ara kakek aku mencarimu untuk makan malam bersama" ucap Shuri seolah sedang tidak terjadi apapun. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shuri menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia berkata untuk makan disaat situasi sedang genting.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Hades.

Setelah jarak mereka tinggal sepuluh meter Naruto berhenti berjalan, setelah itu ia melempar sebuah gulungan kepada hades. Hades pun menangkap gulungan tersebut dan membacanya.

Setelah selesai membaca Hades kemudian tersenyum tulus, senyum yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun kecuali istrinya dan saudaranya.

"Baiklah Jubi, aku pergi dulu ingat disaat matahari tertutupi kegelapan aku akan kembali. Untuk menagih janjimu" setelah mungucapkan pesan terakhirnya Hades menghilang ditelan kabut berwarna hitam.

Naruto memandang kepergian hades dengan pandangan datar, dirinya berfikir bagaimana Cronos sang titan ayah para dewa utama mitologi yunani bisa bangkit kembali.

 _ **Flashback on...**_

 _ **Didalam pikiran Naruto**_

"Hallo bocah Jubi" terdengar suara yang datang entah dari mana memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto."

'SIAPA ITU' Naruto berteriak di dalam hati, mencoba mencari asal suara yang memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Aku Hades salah satu dewa yunani"

"Jadi kamu yang menyerang konoha, tidak akan kumaafkan" ucap penuh amarah Naruto sambil membentuk rasengan ditangan kirinya.

"Tenanglah bocah, aku kemari hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap suara hades yang entah datang darimana padahal sang dewa hanya berdiri didepannya dengan mulut tertutup. 'Apa ini yang dinamakan telepati' pikir naruto

"Aku ingin mengajukan penawaran terhadapmu" sambung hades

"Apa keuntunganya bagiku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku dapat menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang kamu sayangi tapi dalam bentuk renkarnasi, aku juga dapat menghidupkan seorang uchiha yang tersegel ditubuh cucumu, dan apapun keinginanmu akan aku penuhi" ucap hades, sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan perkataan Hades barusan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hades.

"Tugasmu adalah membunuh Cronos ayah ku, dan juga aku ingin separuh tubuhku kembali"

Naruto menulis sesuatu di dalam sebuah gulungan, setelah itu melemparnya ke Hades

 _ **Flashback off...**_

" _Aku mau mengalahkan Cronos namun kau harus memenuhi tiga keinginanku,_

 _Pertama hidupkan kembali Mikoto baa-san setelah aku melepas segel Shuri._

 _Kedua pertemukan aku dengan ayah dan ibuku._

 _Dan terakhir jangan ganggu keluargaku atau kau akan ku bunuh walaupun kau lari keujung dunia pun pasti kukejar._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc.**

 **Thanks buat semua yang sudah mampir untuk membaca, jangan lupa klik review nya.**

 **A zoldyck Logout...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Harap di maklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Tingkat: M

Peringatan: Au, OC, OOC, Smart! Naru, Godlike! Naru (Mulai sekarang Bukan Strong)

Summary : terbangun setelah 100 tahun tertidur, Membuat Naruto menentukan takdir nya tetap hidup atau memilih...

Chapter 5 : Kemunculan sang penyeimbang dan ramalan sang Buddha.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Pukul 08.00 waktu setempat.**

Disebuah apartemen mewah, keadaan apartemen tersebut tampak tenang. Semua penghuni apartemen sekarang tengah melakukan makan malam bersama diruang makan keluarga, kepala keluarga di apartemen tersebut nampak menikmati makanan begitu tenang bersama dua penghuni lainnya.

"Apa nanti kakek datang kepertemuan? Kalo kakek datang nanti kita berangkat bersama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Akeno ke Naruto yang baru selesai menyantap makanannya.

"Sepertinya kakek tidak bisa ikut Akeno-Chan, Karena sekarang kita sedang kedatangan tamu" ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah kaca jendela.

"Memangnya siapa kek? Apa dia sangat penting" tanya Akeno penasaran terhadap tamu kakeknya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, Hei kau! yang di belakang jendela masuklah." Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah jendela

Shuri dan Akeno pun ikut memandang kearah jendela, karena penasaran terhadap tamu kakek mereka. Tidak lama kemudian berdiri seorang lelaki berbaju putih disamping Naruto, Shuri dan Akeno dibuat terkejut akan kedatangan tiba-tiba sosok tersebut.

"Tidak kusangka kau mengetahui keberadaanku bocah" ucap santai sosok berbaju putih panjang mencapai mata kaki. Ia memiliki surai putih panjang sampai kepunggung, wajah penuh keriput menandakan usianya tidak muda lagi. berdiri dibantu sebuah tongkat hitam berlekuk-lekuk seperti sebuah keris.

"Aku merasakan aura mu karena aku adalah pengguna energi alam." Ucap santai Naruto sambil menyeduh teh buatan Akeno.

"Teh buatan mu memang yang terbaik Akeno-Chan" puji Naruto terhadap anak dari cucu perempuannya, Akeno yang di puji oleh kakeknya hanya menundukan wajahnya karena malu, disertai semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Arigatou, kek" ucap pelan Akeno sambil berusaha mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras akibat pujian kakeknya.

Shuri yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya mampu terkikik geli, sambil mengingat masa-masa remajanya bersama sang suami. Yang membuat wajah ayunya merah padam.

"Ehem... jadi Naruto bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya kakek berambut putih kepada Naruto

"baiklah ummm...?" Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena belum mengetahui nama sang kakek.

"Panggil aku Akihiro ( kemuliaan besar )" ucap kakek tersebut yang mengetahui kebingungan pemuda didepannya

"Aku juga tau kamu mau memanggilku apa kakek atau hanya Akihiro" ucap kakek berambut putih itu kepada pemuda berambut kuning didepannya.

'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku seperti Hades?' Pikir Naruto, karena dia baru saja berfikir tentang umur kakek yang berdiri disampingnya lebih muda darinya atau lebih tua, kalau lebih tua sepertinya tidak mungkin?.

"Tidak perlu terkejut, bukankah kau sudah tau kekuatan Hades" ucap kakek Akihiro.

"Ja-di And-a seorang dewa" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka penuh keterkejutan

"Bisa dibilang begitu, baiklah kalo kau mau ikut bersamaku akan kutunggu di gereja bekas di pinggir kota" ucap kakek Akihiro sebelum kembali menghilang.

"Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa beliau adalah dewa" ucap Shuri dan di balas anggukan oleh Akeno.

"Kalo begitu aku juga akan pergi dulu" ucap Akeno yang mulai menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Aku akan mencuci piring dulu, Ingat! Jangan keluar lebih dari jam 01 atau akan ku suruh tidur diluar" ucap Shuri sambil melotot kearah Naruto, dengan pose galaknya membuat pemuda kuning jabrik tersebut meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali.

'Dia mirip sekali dengan Okaa-san' pikir Naruto

"Baiklah Shuri-Chan, aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto setelah itu ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Uhuk...uhuk... dasar dia itu apa tidak ada cara menghilang tanpa meninggalkan kepulan asap" ucap Shuri sambil terbatuk-batuk.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah gereja yang terletak dipinggir kota, berdiri Akihiro dengan tampang kesalnya. Akibat terlalu lama menunggu pemuda kuning tadi, 'sialan bocah nyentrik itu, dia lama sekali sih' pikir Akihiro, kesal karena hampir satu jam ia menunggu.

"Yo Akihiro" sapa Naruto dengan eyesmile ala Kakashi.

"KAU LAMA SEKALI BOCAH, BRENGSEK." Semprot Akihiro kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf Akihiro tadi aku menolong nenek-nenek yang hendak menyebrang jalan, setelah itu aku malah tersesat disebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosa ala Sai.

"Baiklah kita mau pergi kemana kakek tua?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita akan ketempat Great Buddha bocah Brengsek" ucap penuh kekesalan Akihiro, karena baru saja di sebut 'kakek tua' oleh pemuda yang tidak tau sopan santun, yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa itu? Dan kenapa kita harus kesana?" Tanya Naruto.

"hey Gaki! Bisa diam tidak, atau kau mau mulut mu yang mirip knalpot kusupal pakai tongkatku"

"Kenapa pakai tongkat, biasanya di iklan tv itu pakai solasi" tanya Naruto

"Karena itu sudah terlalu Mainsetrum" mendengar jawaban alay Akihiro membuat pelipis Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin, 'dasar kakek-kakek tua bangka' pikir Naruto

"Apa kau bilang Gaki" teriak penuh kemarahan Akihiro

"bukan apa-apa" ucap Naruto ketakutan melihat wajah kakek Akihiro, yang seolah-olah siap menerkam Naruto. [Woy ini bukan fic Yaoi]

 _ **"Portal!"**_

Setelah Akihiro mengucapkan kata portal, tiba-tiba tercipta lubang hitam didepan Naruto dan Akihiro. Akihiro melangkahkan kakinya kedalam portal diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, gelap gulita itulah yang dilihat oleh kedua bola mata Naruto. Berbeda seperti apa yang diceritakan Shuri yang pernah masuk celah dimensi.

" ini bukanlah lubang dimensi " terdengar suara Akihiro, memasuki indera pendengaran Naruto. Bulu kuduk Naruto seketika berdiri semua karena mendengar suara ditempat gelap seperti ini.

"Kita sampai bocah" terlihat seberkas cahaya didepan mereka, yang lama kelamaan semakin membesar. Setelah itu menelan mereka berdua kedalam cahaya tersebut.

"Engh..." lenguh Naruto berusaha membuka matanya.

"Tadi itu apa kakek tua?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur pandangannya

"Itu tadi adalah portal waktu" ucap Akihiro yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

Sekarang mereka berdiri ditengah rerumputan hijau yang sangat luas, sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada bunga dan rerumputan hijau, cuaca dilangit nampak begitu cerah. Angn semilir sepoi-sepoi menerbangan surai kuning dan putih mereka berdua.

"Entah mengapa disini sangat tenang dan nyaman" ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu menenangkan.

"Disini adalah tempat tinggal sang Great Buddha" ucap Akihiro

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah cahaya terang didepan mereka, Naruto nampak sulit membuka mata karena silau nya cahaya tersebut. Membuat tubuh Naruto gemetaran merasakan gelombang energi dari cahaya tersebut.

 **"Jadi itu kau Akihiro."** Ucap sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana.

"Ya tuan, hamba datang bersama Uzumak Naruto." Ucal Akihiro sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **" Uzumaki Naruto akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah untukmu, apa kau tau sang penyeimbang waktu dan dimensi."** Tanya cahaya tersebut yang ternyata adalah Great Buddha.

"Mungkin seperti Akihiro yang mampu membuat portal waktu." Jawab Naruto.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu bocah, apa kau tau sekarang kita di zaman samurai, zaman sebelum Shinobi ada."

"APA! KAU BERCANDA" teriak Naruto terkejut mengetahui fakta tersebut.

 _Jeduak!._

Akihiro memukul kepala Naruto, supaya pemuda berambut kuning tersebut bisa kembali tenang. Naruto meringis merasakan pukulan Akihiro, membuat ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Silahkan dilanjut tuan" ucap Akihiro sopan dan penuh hormat.

 **"Zaman dahulu hiduplah Gaia dewi bumi yang muncul dari Chaos, ia kemudian berhubungan dengan Oranos (langit), lalu melahirkan 12 titan (para penguasa bumi sebelum masa para dewa-dewa Olympus). Keseluruhan dari anak-anak Gaian adalah; 6 titan pria yaitu: Coeus, Crius, Cronus, Hyperion, Iapetus, dan Oceanus. 6 titan wanita, yaitu: Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Theia, Themis, dan Tethys. Cronus adalah titan paling bungsu, dan ia merupakan titan terpandai. Suatu hari, Cronos membunuh ayahnya sendiri, yaitu Oranos. Ia kemudian mengambil saudaranya Rhea sebagai istri, lalu menjadi penguasa para saudaranya sendiri.**

 **Perilaku Cronos pun dapat dikatakan jahat. Karena takut jika apa yang dia lakukan terhadap ayahnya akan diikuti oleh anaknya, maka setiap kali Rhea melahirkan seorang bayi, Cronos akan langsung menyambarnya dan memakannya.**

 **Karena Cronos terus menerus melakukannya, Rhea pun mulai membenci Cronos. Suatu ketika Rhea akan melahirkan, dia mengakali Cronos dengan membungkus sebuah batu dengan kain sehingga Cronos akan memakan batu yang disangkanya bayi Rhea tersebut.**

 **Rhea kemudian menyembunyikan sang bayi aslinya dan menamakannya Zeus yang kelak akan menjadi dewa segala dewa. Ketika akhirnya Zeus menjadi dewasa, suatu ketika ia menaruh racun dalam minuman ayahnya, Cronos, sehingga membuat Cronos memuntahkan semua saudara Zeus dan batu yang dikira Zeus yang sudah lama berada di perut Cronos.**

 **Zeus pun kemudian menantang ayahnya untuk berperang memperebutkan tahta kekuasaan. Dengan dibantu oleh Cyclopes yang diselamatkan Zeus dari Tartarus, Zeus pun akhirnya menang dan menduduki tahta kekuasaan. Cronos kemudian dibuang ke Tartarus (neraka). Cronos sekarang telah kembali akibat ia ditolong oleh organisasi teroris bernama Khaos brigade, ia sekarang tengah mengurung Gaia di lembah akhir." ucap Great Buddha.**

"Jadi apa maksud mu membawaku kesini?." Tanya Naruto

"Tuan ingin kau mempunyai keturunan dari Gaia Naruto." Bukan sang dewa yang menjawab melainkan Akahiro sang pengelana waktu dan penyeimbang dimensi

"Apa katamu! Bagaimana mungkin aku berhubungan dengan Titan" ucap Naruto syok mendengar perkataan Akihiro barusan.

"begini akan kujelaskan untuk mengalah kan seorang titan, dia harus memiliki darah titan itu sendiri. Karena bila ia tidak memiliki darah seorang titan serangan apapun tidak akan mempan terhadapnya." Ucap Akihiro

"Bukankah dalam ramalan kuno, hanya golongan pahlawan yang mampu mengalahkan titan." Tanya Naruto

"Itu ramalan kuno bocah, ini jaman modern" jelas Akihiro

"Jadi nanti anakku seorang raksasa" ucap Naruto ngeri membayangkan bentuk anaknya.

"Tidak, menurut ramalan dari tuan anakmu seorang manusia yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi titan dan naga. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar bahkan tifon pun tidak akan mampu mengalahkanya"

"Naga! Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu siapa Tifon." Ucap Naruto terkejut

"Karena iblis Naga Mouryou yang kau kalahkan, hendak berenkarnasi namun ia menunggu sampai kau memiliki keturunan. Dan soal Tifon ia adalah salah satu keturunan Gaia."

"Kenapa harus anakku? Bukankah masih ada yang lain?"tanya Naruto

"Karena itu sudah takdirnya, dia di takdirkan menjadi pengikutmu" ucap Akihiro membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tenanglah seorang dewa tidak seperti manusia, anak-anak mereka bertumbuh lebih cepat dari manusia. Apalagi seorang titan" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia paham, sedangkan Akihiro tersenyum melihat itu. 'Apa dia mampu menjadi penerusku' pikir Akihiro.

 **"baiklah, sekarang aku akan menceritakan sang pengelana waktu. Tugas mereka adalah memperbaiki sistem waktu yang kacau karena orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jadi intinya tugas itu memperbaiki sistem yang kacau bisa itu dari masa depan atau masa lalu. musuh utama pengelana waktu adalah Knight mereka sekumpulan manusia, pengikut ajaran fanatik yang menganggap kekuatan seperti itu hanya boleh dimiliki Tuhan. dan penjaga dimensi adalah orang-orang yang terpilih salah satunya Akihiro mereka tidak bisa mati karena umur atau usia, tapi mereka dapat mati bila dibunuh. GreatRed adalah lambang penjaga dimensi naga itu hanya lambang jadi bukan orang yang memiliki tugas itu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Skip Time.**

Sedangkan diakademi kuoh masing-masing fraksi, sedang berkumpul membahas perdamaian. "Jadi pemuda yang mengalahkan Kokabiel tidak ikut hadir" tanya Sirzech

"Kakek tadi sedang ada tamu Sirzech-Sama" ucap Akeno.

"Tamu apa dia begitu penting sampai mengabaikan tiga fraksi besar" ucap Azazel.

"Diamlah Azazel, Jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa Kokabiel menyerang adikku yang manis hmm" tanya serafall

.

.

.

.

"jadi begitu" ucap Naruto mendengar penjelasan Sang Great Buddha.

"Gerhana matahari tinggal enam bulan lagi, jadi kau harus cepat-cepat menemukan Gaia." Ucap Akihiro.

"Baiklah, Kakek tua bisakah kau buatkan aku celah dimensi."

"Apa kau yakin" tanya Akihiro

"Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Great Red hanya lambang penjaga dimensi, itu membuatku merasa tidak takut melawannya jika kita bertemu." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Akihiro pasrah.

 _ **Portal !.**_

Setelah itu terbentuk celah dimensi didepan Naruto.

"Masuklah itu akan membawamu ke lembah akhir, tempat dimana Gaia terkurung" teriak Akihiro kepada Naruto, setelah itu Naruto mulai masuk kedalam dan menghilang bersama celah dimensi tersebut.

"Apa anda yakin dia mampu melawan makluk yang tersegel" tanya Akihiro ragu.

 **"Aku sangat yakin dia mampu, Akihiro aku punya misi untukmu. Temuilah Hepaestus dan suruh ia membuatkan pedang dengan jiwa anak Naruto" ucap tenang Great Buddha.**

"Bukankah tadi anda bilang anak Na-"

 **"Bukan anak dengan Gaia tapi anaknya dengan Aphorodite sang dewi cinta, setelah ia berhasil menanamkan benihnya pada Gaia ia nanti akan bertemu Aphorodite. Dan mereka akan saling jatuh cinta, dan hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Ares nanti tewas karena menantang Naruto, ia nanti tewas ditangan Gaia. Dan itu juga membuat Hermes cemburu maka dari itu temuila Hepaestus dan ceritakan kisah ini aku yakin dia akan ikhlas." Ucap Great Buddha.**

"Baiklah tuan, kalo begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Akihiro

Setelah itu ia menghilang bersama celah dimensi, yang mencul dibawah kakinya. Setelah kepergian Akihiro sebuah petir menyambar Great Buddha.

 **" jadi dia sudah memulai takdirnya " ucap Zeus yang berdiri disamping Great Buddha.**

 **"Ya, jadi bersiaplah kalo istrimu Hera nanti bersamanya" ucap tenang Great Buddha.**

 **"cih, tapi bukankah aku nanti mendapat gantinya? Tanya Zeus kepada Great Buddha**

 **"Ya, dia adalah cucu Naruto. Lihatlah itu" sebuah cermin tiba-tiba muncul didepan Great Buddha dan Zeus**

 **"Jadi dia yang akan menjadi pengganti Hera? Lumayan cantik juga"**

 **"yah, tapi ingat dia hanya bersamamu satu tahun. Karena dia akan kembali bersama Naruto karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar"**

 **"Cih, kenapa bocah itu bisa membuat para dewi dan manusia khususnya perempuan bertekuk lutut padanya? " tanya Zeus**

 **"Karena aura dari kekuatan Jubi berasal dari alam, aura itu terkesan menenangkan dan membuat hati nyaman. jadi karena Naruto jinchuriki Jubi otomatis daya pikat bocah itu berasal dari Jubi"**

 **"Cih, kalo begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Zeus penuh kekesalan.**

 **"Hah dia itu" setelah itu cahaya Great Buddha ikut menghilang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tempat pertemuan tiga fraksi.**

( pertemuan rapat seperti di canon cuma disini Vali bukan anggota Khaos Brigade).

"Akeno-san bisa kami mampir kerumahmu" tanya Azazel disertai anggukan Rias dan Sirzech sedangkan michael harus kembali kesurga.

"Baiklah"ucap Akeno pasrah. Sedangkan Serafall telah kembali ke Underworld.

Mereka semua pun menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasi, kecuali Ise yang pergi bersama Rias. Setelah itu mereka semua sampai didepan apartemen Naruto.

"Tadaima" ucap Akeno

"Okaeri, ehh ada tamu silahkan masuk" ucap Shuri

"Halo Shuri-Sensei" sapa kiba, Ise dan Asia pada guru sejarah mereka.

"Hay anak-anak, Akeno buatkan teh untuk mereka" ucap Shuri kepada anaknya.

"Baik Okaa-san" balas Akeno sambil berjalan kearah dapur

"Biar kami bantu" ucap bersamaan Asia, Xenovia dan Rias.

Setelah para gadis masuk kedapur, sunyi tidak ada yang berbicara karena bosan dalam situasi seperti ini akhirnya Sirzech angkat bicara.

"Umm... Shuri-san bisa kah kami bertemu pemuda yang dipanggil kakek oleh Akeno" ucap Sirzech sang Maou Lucifer.

"Kakek baru saja pergi Gremory-san" ucap sopan Shuri kepada salah satu pemilik sekolah.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap mengagetkan mereka semua, setelah asap itu menghilang terlihatlah sosok seperti Naruto berdiri dengan pakaian compang-camping.

"Yo, Shuri-Chan bos sekarang sedang berada di yunani" ucap klon Naruto..

"Nani! Kenapa dia tidak pamit dulu." Teriak Shuri penuh kemarahan, membuat semua orang yang berada disana meneguk ludahnya.' Wanita memang mahluk yang menyeramkan' pikir bersamaan para lelaki.

"Ano... memangnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya Ise.

"Sekarang bos, sedang ada misi dari Great Buddha. Aku pergi dulu" ucap bunshin Naruto setelah itu menghilang.

"Great Buddha, apa dia yang ada dalam cerita Sun Wukong itu" tanya Vali karena salah satu temannya merupakan keturunan Sun Wukong.

.

.

.

Ditempat Akihiro sekarang ia tengah berbincang dengan salah satu dewa yunani, Hepaestus dewa yang membuat petir Zeus dan Helm kegelapan Hades serta Tri sula milik Poseidon.

"Jadi seperti itu ceritanya" ucap Hepaestus, setelah mendengar penjelasan Akihiro.

"yah, dan senjata ini nanti hendak dimasukan sebuah jiwa" jelas Akihiro.

"Jiwa! Milik siapa? Apa sejenis Sacred Gear" tanya Hepaestus

"Jiwa milik anak Aphorodite dan Naruto" ucap Akihiro

"Jadi begitu ya aku paham" ucap Hepaestus yang sudah melupakan kelakuan mantan istrinya, yang berselingkuh dengan Ares.

"Aku tidak akan membuat pedang, tapi aku akan membuat sebuah cambuk. Yang mampu mengimbangi petir Zeus" ucap Hepaestus.

"Apa keistimewaan cambuk itu? Apa memiliki kekuatan gempa, angin atau kilat? Tanya Akihiro

" cambuk yang kubuat memiliki kekuatan racun, dan keistimewaannya adalah senjata itu mampu membuat badai bila dicambukkan keawan"

" jadi ini merupakan senjata, yang merupakan bentuk kekecewaanmu" tanya santai Akihiro tanpa terpengaruh Deathglare sang dewa.

.

.

.

Naruto telah sampai dilembah akhir, tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan para manusia yang tinggal di Yunani. Mendistribusikan skeptisnya untuk mencari sang dewi bumi, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah erangan dari dasar lembah.

Sedangkan, didasar lembah terdapat sebuah sungai besar yang arusnya mampu untuk menyeret sebuah truk besar. Naruto melihat Gaia terbelenggu rantai yang mengunci pergerakannya, rantai tersebut melilit dua gunung disampingnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya ia dijaga salah satu anaknya. Ia memiliki lima puluh kepala dan mempunyai seratus tangan.

Sosok itu adalah Hekatonkheire. Mahluk yang terlahir dari rahim Gaia dan berayah Uranus. Naruto memandang ngeri mahluk tersebut.'jadi aku harus mengalahkan monster itu sebelum membebaskan Gaia' pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Chapter depan Full battle Naruto vs Salah satu Hekatonkheire.**

 **Khusus buat Kniexmatan silahkan flame vroh bila chap ini kurang greget.**

 **Sebuah Zoldych Keluar.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Rate : M

Warning : Au, Godlike! Naru, Smart! Naru, OC, OOC, Harem.

Summary : Terbangun setelah tertidur lebih dari 100 tahun, membuat Naruto menentukan takdirnya memilih hidup atau memilih...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya...**_

Naruto telah sampai dilembah akhir, tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan para manusia yang tinggal di yunani. Mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari sang dewi bumi, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah erangan dari dasar lembah.

Sedangkan, didasar lembah terdapat sebuah sungai besar yang arusnya mampu untuk menyeret sebuah truk besar. Naruto melihat Gaia terbelenggu rantai yang mengunci pergerakannya, rantai tersebut melilit dua gunung disampingnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya ia dijaga salah satu anaknya. Ia memiliki lima puluh kepala dan mempunyai seratus tangan.

Sosok itu adalah Hekatonkheire. Mahluk yang terlahir dari rahim Gaia dan berayah Uranus. Naruto memandang ngeri mahluk tersebut.'jadi aku harus mengalahkan monster itu sebelum membebaskan Gaia' pikir Naruto.

 **.Masa depan by A zoldyck.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata berbeda warna milik Naruto memandang ke salah satu kepala Hekatonkheire, dari puncak salah satu gunung dilembah itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah bayangan kecil berdiri di atas salah satu kepala sang raksasa. Karena penasaran ia melompat turun kedasar lembah, terjun dari atas sebuah gunung memang mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, karena bisa mengakibatkan kematian bagi orang itu, namun ini lain cerita dengan Naruto shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan setara dewa itu mampu melakukan pendaratan mulus setelah melompat dari atas gunung.

 _ **Tap! Tap!.**_

Naruto berjalan mendekati sang Raksasa tanpa merasa takut, setelah itu ia mengamati raksasa itu dari bawah sampai atas. Hekatonkheire nama raksasa itu ia memiliki tinggi lebih dari lima puluh meter, dengan lima puluh kepala dan seratus tangan.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DISINI MANUSIA?" ucap Hekatonkheire

"tujuanku kesini adalah untuk membebaskan Dewi Gaia" ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mata Byakugan milik hinata terpasang di mata kiri Naruto, dan Rinne Sharingan Sasuke tepasang di mata kanan Naruto. mata berbeda warna itu memandang tajam kearah Hekatonkheire, seperti dugaannya diatas salah satu kepala Hekatonkheire berdiri mahluk dengan tinggi kira-kira satu meter dan mempunyai sebuah ekor, mahluk itu mempunyai bentuk tubuh kurus dan juga kepala gundul serta telinga yang panjang.

Imp nama mahluk itu ia ditugaskan Cronos untuk mengendalikan Hekatonkheire, karena raksasa bertangan seribu itu bisa saja berhianat dan malah membebaskan sang ibu. Imp termasuk salah satu iblis di Underworld yang mengabdi pada Cronos, ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan sihir tapi ia ahli dalam menghasut pikiran.

"JANGAN BERCANDA MANUSIA, KALO KAU INGIN MEMBEBASKAN IBU DARI BELENGGU KAKAK KAU HARUS MENGALAHKANKU DULU." Ucap kelima puluh kepala Hekatonkheire secara bersamaan kepada naruto.

"suaramu membuat telingaku sakit, akan kuakhiri dengan cepat pertempuran ini" ucap penuh percaya diri Naruto seolah meremehkan sang Raksasa, dan hal itu sukses memancing kemarahan sang raksasa bertangan seratus.

"Jangan bercanda.." kerutan-kerutan urat makin tampak di sekujur tubuh sang raksasa, karena mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan meremehkan dirinya.

"Cepat habisi mahluk rendahan itu" ucap Imp kepada Hekatonkheire.

Bragghhhh! Raksasa itu melenyapkan salah satu gunung yang menghalangi jalannya hanya dengan sebuah pukulan dengan seratus tangannya. Menyebabkan semburan lava panas yang mengarah ke lembah, dalam jumlah yang besar. Tanpa membuang waktu naruto membuat empat kage bunshin, yang bertugas membuat sebuah barrier yang bertujuan untuk melindungi diri nya dari lava panas yang mengarah ke lembah.

Monster itu sampai pada puncak kemarahannya, tubuhnya membesar hingga puluhan kali ukuran aslinya, itu semua karena ia melihat rencananya untuk mengubur Naruto dengan lava panas gagal. karena ternyata manusia dihadapannya tidak selemah yang ia kira, dan manusia itu mampu membagi tubuhnya, hal seperti itu baru ia lihat ditanah yunani untuk pertama kalinya.

seratus tangan milik Hekatonkheire menggenggam bongkahan batu dari gunung, kemudian melemparkan kearah Naruto.

 _Boommb! Boommb!_

suara detuman akibat hujan batu dari lemparan sang monster, menyebabkan kawah dimana-mana. Untung karena refleks yang terlatih Naruto berhasil menghindari ratusan hujan batu tersebut, kalo tidak mungkin tubuhnya sudah hancur. Ia memandang bengis Hekatonkheire sebelum menghilang meninggalkan bayangan kuning.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Imp kepada Hekatonkheire.

" ENTAHLAH, MUNGKIN DIA SUDAH KABUR" ucap Hekatonkheire

"Oii~Oii aku disini, siapa juga yang kabur" ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah duduk diatas pundak sang monster, Imp yang melihat itu dibuat terkejut.

"Di bahumu!" teriak Imp, "Ada orang di bahumu! Bunuh dia!"

Plakk! Raksasa itu pun menaplak bahunya. Lalu saat melihat telapak tangannya, ternyata yang ia gampar adalah bahu tempat Imp berdiri. "IIIIMMMMPPPP!"

"K-Kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini!?" raksasa itu terus menjerit. "Padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah pengakuan! Dan setelah berhasil mendapat pengakuan dari Cronos, kenapa malah begini!?" Sang raksasa terus menjerit membuat Naruto menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hoy bisa diam tidak sih! Berisik tau" ucap Naruto.

"Gara-Gara kamu Imp mati, Rasakan ini Brengsek!" Teriak Hekatonkheire sampil mengarahkan tangannya kebahu.

Naruto kembali menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning, setelah itu ia muncul diatas permukaan air. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana, ia berjalan pelan sambil mengelilingi tubuh sang monster dengan sebuah irama langkah pelan.

 **" Rhythm Echo "** ucap Naruto, tiba-tiba bayangan tubuhnya menjadi ratusan dan mengelilingi tubuh sang monster. Rhythm Echo adalah sebuah jurus ilusi melalui irama langkah, membuat sang pengguna seolah-olah membagi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ada apa ini! Kenapa tubuhnya menjadi banyak" ucap Hekatonkheire penuh kebingungan.

"GRRRROOOORRRR!" Geram sang monster menyebabkan ilusi Naruto menghilang.

"Cih, kuso" decih Naruto, kemudian raksasa itu langsung mencengkram tubuh Naruto, melemparnya ke tanah kemudian melompat dan menginjaknya, lalu melesatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi hingga daratannya benar-benar hancur lebur, "Rasakanlah kekuatan dari Hekatonkheire terkuat!"

Pukulan bertubi-tubi terus ia lancarkan hingga tercipta bongkahan jurang besar yang dalam.

"Haah... Haah.. aku harus menang! Supaya mendapat pengakuan Cronos" ucap Hekatonkheire dengan nafas yang memburu.

" pengakuan katamu?..." ucap suara dari dalam jurang.

"Yang benar saja!.."

"Eh!?"

Whussss! Naruto melesat dari dalam jurang menuju kepala si raksasa, lalu Jduakkk! satu tinju berlapis chakra hitam menghantam hancur salah satu kepala sang raksasa. Membuat tubuh sang raksasa jatuh kebelakang menyebabkan tanah bergetar hebat.

 **"Tsume de Satsugai"** ucap Naruto mengucap nama jurusnya, setelah itu ia muncul diatas kepala sang raksasa dengan kuku-kuku tangan yang memanjang, dengan gerakan secepat kilat Naruto memotong kepala dan tangan sang raksasa, menyebabkan sang raksasa merintih kesakitan.

"KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Hekatonkheire penuh kemarahan.

 _Duag!._

Entah bagaimana caranya kepalan tangan sang monster, berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto menyebabkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlempar jauh dan menabrak barrier yang ia buat. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Gaia ternyata telah terbangun sedari tadi, namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam mengamati dan mencari tau tujuan Naruto karena ingin menolongnya.

"Geeerrrrr... Sialan! Manusia itu ternyata kuat sekali" ucap Hekatonkheire mencoba berdiri walaupun sempoyongan, lima puluh kepalanya sekarang tinggal dua dan seratus tangannya sekarang hanya tersisa dua puluh pasang.

"Khukhukhu menarik baru kali ini aku mendapat lawan yang kuat! Setelah lebih dari seratus tahun tertidur entah karena apa, tapi yang jelas bersiaplah merasakan rasa SAKIT MONSTER!" Ucap Naruto diikuti teriakan diakhir ucapannya.

Naruto berlari kearah sang monster, dengan tubuh yang mulai mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hitam pekat. Setelah jarak mereka menipis, naruto melompat tinggi dengan kepalan tangan yang siap ia arahkan ke kepala ssng monster.

 _Boomb!._

Tercipta gelombang kejut, setelah pukulan Naruto beradu dengan tubuh sang monster. Menyebabkan udara di sekitar mereka seolah menghasilkan gelombang yang mampu membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang hebat karena daya yang dihasilkan gelombang itu.

"Perasaan ini..."

Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, menghajar dan balas dihajar.

"Adrenalin yang kurasakan, tekanannya... sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku merasakannya sampai-sampai aku lupa. Perasaan bergairah dan semangat yang didapat dalam pertarungan. Ya, perasaan itu...terakhir kuingat sewaktu aku melawan dewi kelinci"

"Haah..." Naruto menghela napas, tubuhnya penuh keringat setelah baru saja beradu pukul dengan Hekatonkheire.

"Kau manusia pertama, yang membuatku benar-banar marah" ucap Hekatonkheire

Dengan sisa tenaganya sang raksasa, mengangkat gunung berapi yang satunya. tanpa sadar kedua rantai yang membelengu tubuh Gaia sudah terlepas, hal itu membuat Naruto benar-benar terkejut mengetahui kekuatan fisik mahluk mitologi yunani itu.

Tanpa harus berkonsentrasi terlebih dahulu, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan chakra hitam pekat dengan aura senjutsu. "Terima ini bayi besar" teriak Naruto.

 _ **" Fuuton : Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken "**_

Bola chakra padat berbentuk menyerupai shuriken, baru saja Naruto lemparkan kearah sang monster. Sebelum sang monster melempar gunung yang sedang ia angkat.

 _Siing! Syuuut! Duar!_

Serangan Naruto sukses mengenai sang monster, menyebabkan pegangannya pada gunung yang ia angkat terlepas. Hal itu sukses membuat ia terkubur dalam gunung yang baru ia angkat, sedangkan Gaia menampilkan seringaian sambil memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut.

"Are... hanya segitu saja?...lemah" ucap Naruto kecewa.

Gaia mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia mengamati area pertarungan yang benar-benar kacau. Banyak kawah disana-sini, lava panas yang masih menyembur keluar dan tadi nya ada dua gunung sekarang hanya ada gundukan tanah tempat Hekatonkheire terkubur.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu, manusia?" Tanya Gaia pada Naruto

"Aku kemari karena perintah Great Buddha" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk baju nya yang berdebu.

" perintah apa memangnya? Wahai manusia" ucap Gaia

" aku disuruh menolongmu, setelah itu memintamu untuk mengandung benihku. Apa kau mau" ucap polos Naruto membuat sang dewi bumi memerah karena malu.

"Jadi begitu? Memang untuk apa kamu ingin anak dariku. bukannya para manusia wanita masih banyak" ucap Gaia

"Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Hades, bahwa aku harus mengalahkan Cronos dan ia akan menghidupkan orang tuaku" ucap Naruto

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku" tanya Gaia.

"Menurut Great Buddha untuk mengalahkan Cronos ia harus memiliki darah titan, karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengandung benihku" ucap naruto langsung pada intinya tanpa perlu basa-basi.

"Baiklah, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku akan kukabulkan apa saja keinginanmu" ucap Gaia.

"Benarkah? Apapun itu" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Iya...apapun itu" ucap Gaia, setelah itu ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi seukuran manusia biasa.

"Bolehkah aku meminta-" ucap Naruto

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dirumah kediaman Uzumaki, Shuri dan Akeno baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Suasana apartemen mewah itu tampak sepi, karena tidak ada candaan dari pemuda berambut kuning.

"Baiklah Okaa-san aku pergi tidur dulu" ucap Akeno, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga mau pergi tidur" ucap Shuri sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar

. **Masa depan by** **A zoldyck .**

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, cuaca pagi ini nampak mendung. Awan kelabu menghiasi langit yunani, membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap. mata yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan dua bola mata yang berbeda warna.

" ...sudah pagi..." ucap Naruto nama pemuda itu

kemudian ia bangkit membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket, tanpa memperdulikan seorang wanita yang masih tertidur pulas di bawah selimut tebal. Ia berjalan munuju kearah kamar mandi, setelah itu ia berendam didalam bathtub sambil mengingat permintaannya kemarin.

 _ **Flashback on...**_

"Baiklah, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku akan kukabulkan apa saja keinginanmu" ucap Gaia.

"Benarkah? Apapun itu" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Iya...apapun itu" ucap Gaia, setelah itu ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi seukuran manusia biasa.

"Bolehkah aku meminta-" ucapan Naruto terhenti

"Bagaimana kalo kita bicarakan di rumahmu" sambung Naruto

"Baiklah ummm.." ucap Gaia terhenti

"Uzumaki Naruto namaku kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-Kun kita pergi" ucap Gaia sambil berjalan menjauh dari lembah, Naruto mengikuti Gaia dalam diam.

Diatas Naruto berdiri sang pemimpin para dewa dialah Zeus, disampingnya berdiri sang dewa perang Ares mereka berdua mengawasi pertempuran Naruto tanpa ada niat untuk membantu. "Awasi terus Bocah kuning itu, Ares" ucap Zeus pada Ares

"Baiklah, Tuan" ucap Ares

Tidak jauh dari Ares dan Zeus berdiri seorang dewi yang sangat cantik, dewi itu bernama Aphorodite sang dewi cinta tapi dalam bentuk fisik. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi mami Kushina, dan mami Milf lainnya.

Ia nampak tertarik dengan kemampuan sang pemuda, ia tau bahwa pemuda tadi masih menahan diri. Hal Itu membuat tubuhnya memanas dan bergairah, tanpa sadar ia mulai menjilat bibir tipis miliknya.

"Sepertinya memiliki keturunan dari manusia, tidak terlalu buruk" ucap sang dewi cinta.

.

.

.

"Aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan" ucap Gaia

"Bahkan aku sudah tau kalo mereka mengawasi kita" sambung Gaia

"Baiklah, akan ku teruskan kembali ucapanku, bukankah kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, apapun itu?" tanya Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gaia

"bisakah besok aku bertemu Kiklops?" Tanya Naruto pada sang dewi bumi

"bisa, memangnya ada urusan apa?" Tanya Gaia.

"Sebenarnya setelah aku berhasil masuk ke pikiran orang atau orang tersebut masuk kedalam, pikiranku maka otomatis orang tersebut telah terhubung denganku" ucap Naruto

"Dari awal aku sudah tau rencana Hades, ia berencana menguasai dunia atas dan dunia bawah tempat dewa mitologi yunani tinggal dengan bantuann Cronos" ucap Naruto

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu bukankah mereka bermusuhan?" tanya Gaia

"Itu karena Cronos dan Hades masuk dalam organisasi yang sama bernama Khaos Brigade.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Untuk chap depan Lemon Coeg kalo pengen lihat yang hot baca aja fic ane yang satunya dijamin cr-, abaikan :v**

 **Oke A Zoldyck logout...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Bukannya kau mau membawaku ketempat Kiklpos?" Tanya Naruto pada dewi bumi Gaia. Sang dewi yang sekarang menjelma menjadi manusia hanya diam saja, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Setelah berjalan berjam-jam lamanya, Sekarang mereka telah sampai didepan Danau. yang letaknya jauh ditengah hutan.

"Masuklah kedalam air! Setelah ini selesai baru aku akan membawamu kesana." Perintah Gaia, menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam danau. Air danau tersebut sangat jernih, bahkan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang didasar bisa terlihat.

"Cih" mendecih pelan Naruto pun mulai mendekati danau, ia kemudian melompat diatas danau. Gaia melotot kearah Naruto karena pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak menuruti perkataannya untuk masuk kedalam danau. "Apa kau tuli kubilang masuk, mandilah bocah!" Teriak Gaia dari kejauhan.

"Tidak mau airnya dingin." Ucap Naruto mulai duduk bersila diatas air. Gaia menyeringai, ia kemudian bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Carilah **Partner/Familiar mu.** Pilihlah yang menurutmu paling kuat dan cocok denganmu-" Ucap Gaia terhenti. "Apa maksudmu sejenis Kuchiyose? Lalu dimana aku harus mencari ditempat seperti ini." Tanya Naruto menyela, pemuda itu kebingungan mencari hewan ghaib ditempat yang bahkan tidak ada aura spiritualnya.

"Kuso! Diamlah duren. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, jangan memotong ucapan orang yang hendak menjelaskan." Protes Gaia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Naruto. Urat-urat kepalanya sampai menonjol keluar, karena kesal.

"Cie-cie yang lagi Pms." Jeduak! Sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang entah muncul dari mana. Sukses mengenai kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"Oi apa maksudnya ini dasar tsundere!" Jeduak! Sekali lagi sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang entah muncul dari mana, kembali mengenai kepala Naruto. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan 'sialan! Lebih baik diam dan mendengarkan sajalah.' Pikirnya.

"Silahkan teruskan nyonya." Ucap Naruto. Ekspresi wajah ketakutan terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak takut, Gaia sekarang tengah memandang tajam dirinya. Disertai senyuman yang teramat manis, manis sekali sampai-sampai lutut Naruto lemas tak bertenaga. Mulutnya pun sampai tidak mampu bersuara.

"Selamat mencari patner. Kusarankan kau mencari yang terkuat seperti Great Red. Tapi, dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang nampaknya kau tidak akan mampu."

"Lalu aku harus mencari yang seperti apa? Dan kenapa aku harus mencari Kuchiyose baru! Bukannya para katak masih ada?" Naruto kembali menyela ucapan Gaia, namun kali ini sang dewi tidak marah.

"Sudah kubilang carilah yang terkuat! Dan untuk para katak mereka semua sudah tewas karena perang besar di Underworld."

Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Gaia, tapi apa mau dikata semua sudah terjad. Dia tidak bisa mengulang waktu yang telah berlalu. "Kuso!" Geram Naruto. Mencengkram rambutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Emosinya tidak bisa ditahan, tanpa terasa Chakra hitam pekat keluar dari tubuhnya membentuk sebuah sosok kesatria yang menyerupai robot.

"Pekka?" Batin Gaia melihat Chakra Naruto yang terus keluar, membentuk kesatria berbaju baja tebal. Kepalanya perlahan tertutup Helm hitam juga. "Sepertinya sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengirimnya ke dunia pararel." Perlahan tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam air danau. Sebelum benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya Gaia berpesan kepadanya. "Carilah Partner yang bersayap! Itu akan sangat membantumu wahai kesatria malam." Ucapnya. Kemudian, Naruto benar-benar menghilang tertelan air.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Rate : M

Warning : Au, Godlike! Naru, Smart! Naru, OC, OOC, Harem.

Summary : Terbangun setelah tertidur lebih dari 100 tahun, membuat Naruto menentukan takdirnya memilih hidup atau memilih...

Chapter 7 : Identitas baru Kesatria Malam dan Kuchiyose baru Part 1.

.

.

.

BYUUR!

"Huwaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto, Karena tiba-tiba ia muncul dari langit. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi sebuah mobil Sport, ia terjun.

"Kampret! Akan kubalas kau nanti." Ucap Naruto panik. Ia memandang sekitarnya banyak sekali ikan yang bisa terbang. Menurutnya, itu semua tidaklah masuk akal. 'Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi.' Pikirnya ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi baru beberapa detik ia membukanya kembali. 'Sialan ternyata bukan mimpi. Apa yang harus kulakukan.' Pikirnya lagi. Kemudian, ia melihat seekor ikan terbang yang melayang dibawahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menginjak ikan itu sekuat tenaga ditambah menggunakan Chakra. Berharap setelah ia keatas. Dirinya dapat kembali ke danau tadi.

Tangannya ia telangkupkan pose mirip seorang biksu. Karena pengaruh gaya Grafitasi bumi, ia kembali terjun bebas. "Hah..." mendesah pelan mencoba pasrah.

"Andai Kyuubi masih ditubuhku pasti aku akan bertanya caranya mengatasi masalah ini." Ucapnya. Mengingat Partner lamanya. Setelah perang dunia keempat Kyuubi dan delapan biju lainnya kembali bersama tuan mereka Rikudou sennin. Dan hanya menyisakan sebagian Chakra ditubuhnya. Bisa dibilang, setelah semua biju pergi separuh chakra mereka ada pada Naruto. Tapi banyak yang menganggap kalau Jubi bersemayam ditubuh Naruto.

"Coba berfikir Naruto! Ingat kamu itu Genius." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba berfikir untuk mencari cara namun selalu gagal. Otaknya benar-benar tidak mendukung untuk berfikir, dia merasa begitu bodoh.

Dan dalam keadaan pasrahnya, ia melihat ikan terbang yang barusan ia injak tadi. Datang bersama beberapa ekor temannya dalam keadaan marah. "Sepertinya si kampret itu mencoba balas dendam!" Gumam Naruto. Kemudian, terlintas dibenaknya sebuah ide briliant. Sembari menunggu, ia berpose siap menyerang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kawanan ikan terbang itu sudah sampai didepan Naruto. Mereka mencoba memakan pemuda bersurai kuning itu, namun selalu gagal karena refleks Naruto sebagai shinobi sudah terlatih. Hap! Tangan kanannya berhasil mencengkram shirip salah satu ikan yang menyerang. Kemudian, dengan kekuatan penuh ia memutarkan tubuh ikan itu sehingga mengenai kawanannya. Menyebabkan tubuh mereka terpental kesegala arah, setelah dirasa sudah aman Naruto pun melepas cengkramannya. Ia kemudian duduk diatas kepala ikan terbang raksasa itu.

Dalam keadaan pusing, ikan itu terbang seperti layang-layang yang hendak jatuh karena tidak tertiup angin. Tubuhnya terombang ambing kesana kemari, membuat Naruto berinisiatif mengendalikannya. Kemudian, ia menggerakan ikan itu menggunakan sebuah tali yang terbuat dari Chakra. Sampailah ia ke permukaan bumi. Setelah itu, ia melepas kembali ikan itu. Memandang kesana-kemari bingung mau kearah mana ia pergi membuatnya merasa lapar.

"Sial, seharusnya aku memanggang ikan tadi." Gumam Naruto menyesal. Perutnya sekarang benar-benar meminta diisi.

Kemudia ia baru ingat suatu hal, "DIMANA AKU?" Ucapnya, memandangi sekitarnya. Diatas banyak sekali pulau-pulau mengapung diudara. Ditambah jenis hewan-hewan Ghaib berbentuk aneh yang membuatnya merasa merinding.

"Pertama aku harus mencari informasi tentang tempat ini." Kemudia ia mulai menciptakan Klon. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." Ucapnya. Setelah itu, terciptalah dua klon dirinya. Ia pun menyuruh dua bunshin itu untuk mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang tempat ini.

"Pergilah jika kalian sudah mengerti." Perintahnya. Menyuruh kedua klonnya untuk segera pergi. Naruto sendiri selepas kepergian dua klonnya memilih berjalan ke sungai, untuk mencari ikan. Berbekal sebuah Kunai dan Shuriken, ia mencoba keberuntungan disebuah sungai yang lumayan deras alirannya. Dia diam mengamati, menunggu mangsanya muncul. Air sungai itu amatlah jernih. Sehingga, ia dengan mudah bisa melihat kedalamnya.

Kesal karena menunggu lama, tapi tidak kunjung melihat seekor ikan. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk berpindah tempat. Awalnya, dia berjalan menyusuri sungai hingga bertemu sebuah jurang dalam. Kemudian, ia berbalik arah. Akhirnya, ia sampai disebuah danau yang cukup luas. Airnya pun jernih. Ditambah ikan disitu sangat besar.

Tanpa Naruto sadari. Sendari tadi, ternyata ia diawasi oleh sepasang mata berwarna merah darah. Nafsu membunuh yang terpancar, dari mata itu. Sangatlah tinggi, membuat orang biasa bisa langsung pingsan merasakannya. Berkat insting Ninjanya Naruto pun segera menyadari, ia langsung memasang pose siaga kalau tiba-tiba musuhnya menyerang. Mata byakugan dan Rinne Sharingannya pun ikut aktif.

"Dia bukan mahluk sembarangan, mungkin dia setingkat Jounin elit!" Gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan. Sampai-sampai hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Mencoba fokus kembali mencari ikan, ia mulai melompat keatas air danau. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, dirinya melihat seekor ikan mirip lele tapi mempunyai kaki dan ekor seperti buaya. 'Makan malam yang lezat!' Pikirnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menciptakan dua bunshin untuk membantunya.

Pertama ia mencoba menyerang dengan ribuan kunai dan shuriken bayangan. Tetapi, karena kulit yang begitu tebal membuat serangan tersebut tidak mempan. 'Sialan! Kulitnya sangat tebal.' Pikirnya geram. Mencoba memikirkan cara lain untuk mengalahkan monster itu.

Dua bunshinnya tadi melompat. Sembari, membawa bola chakra berbentuk bulat ditangan. "RASAKAN INI! RASENGAN." Teriak kedua bunshin itu bersamaan.

BLAAARRR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar setelah dua Rasengan bertubrukan dengan kulit sang monster. Air danau sampai dibuat bergelombang. Dan juga, mengagetkan hewan-hewan ghaib lain. Yang berada disekitarnya. Air danau yang tadinya jernih, sekarang berubah menjadi keruh. Perlahan namun pasti, air danau tersebut mulai jernih kembali. Sesaat sebelum air danau benar-benar jernih. Muncul sebuah bola air berukuran besar mengarah kearah Naruto. Membuat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu melompat kebelakang. Menyadari ada bahaya lagi dia pun melompat kembali kebelakang. Ternyata dugaannya benar, dari dasar danau muncul ekor ikan tadi mencoba menyabet Naruto.

"Hosh,,, Hosh setelah bertarung melawan Hekatonkheire kemarin. Ternyata, tenagaku belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Grooooaarrrrr!" Sesosok mahluk berbentuk aneh tadi tiba-tiba menerjang Naruto dari dasar danau.

Dengan sigap, Naruto melompat menghindar dan mendarat dengan posisi berdiri diatas batu besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari danau. Pandangan Naruto menajam kepada mahluk barusan.

"Hampir saja, sial lengah sedikit bisa-bisa aku terkena serangannya." Instingnya berkata bahaya, menyuruhnya kembali melompat menjauh. Blarrr! Batu tempatnya berpijak tadi hancur terkena serangan bola api yang entah muncul dari mana. 'Sekarang apalagi?' Pikirnya. Kesal, tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa bertarung serius karena dia harus menghemat tenaga untuk bertarung melawan hewan ghaib level S atau SSS.

Semak-semak yang berada didepannya mulai bergerak-gerak. Setelah itu, terlihatlah Seekor monyet yang kepalanya terselimuti api. 'Monyet api? Auranya begitu pekat! Mungkin dia setara Kage. Tapi sialnya, mahluk itu tidak bisa kugunakan sebagai Partner. Karena monyet itu tidak memiliki sayap!.' Aura hitam perlahan menyelimuti dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aura hitam yang menguar berubah menjadi sebuah baju zirah. Kepala Naruto pun ikut tertutup sebuah helm hitam. 'Inikah yang disebut Pekka oleh Gaia tadi? Terlihat keren!' Pikir Naruto narsis, Setelah melihat penampilannya. Penasaran dengan pedang yang berada dipinggangnya. Ia pun mencoba menarik gagang pedang itu, Sring! Bunyi pedang ketika ditarik dari sarungnya.

Wuuussssshhh!

Tekanan yang sangat dahsyat berhembus. Menerbangkan semua yang berada disekitarnya, termasuk pohon dan kera/monyet tadi. Bahkan air danau pun ikut terangkat dan kering menyisakan beberapa ikan besar yang sudah terpotong-potong. "Su-Sugoi! Baru ditarik gagangnya tekanannya sekuat itu! Ditambah tekanan tadi bisa memotong apa saja yang berada disekitarnya." Ucap Naruto kagum. Setelah itu ia kembali dalam mode Normal. Ia pun mulai berjalan memunguti potongan-potongan tubuh ikan lele bertubuh buaya tadi.

"Makan besar!" Teriaknya. Ia pun mulai membuat api dari sisa-sisa tubuh monyet api tadi. Sembari menunggu ikannya matang, dia pun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya kecuali celana boxernya. Dia pun mulai menjemur pakaian itu ditempat yang menurutnya cukup panas. Setelah itu, ia mulai berbalik lagi. Ketempat ia memanggang ikan tadi. Asap mengepul dari ikan yang ia bakar, dia pun mulai mencicipi ikan tersebut. "Rasanya sungguh enak!" Ucapnya terkejut, setelah merasakan daging ikan tadi. Tubuhnya menghangat karena efek spiritual yang ia dapat dari memakan ikan ghaib itu.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan didunia ini! Semua sudah tertulis dalam takdir." Ucap suara yang mengagetkan Naruto. Menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aneh, ia tidak melihat mahluk apapun disekitarnya.

"Aku diatas pirang!" Ucap suara itu lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai menengokkan kepalanya keatas. Disana ia melihat seorang pria tua berjenggot panjang. Kepalanya plontos alias botak, didahinya terdapat mata ketiga. Yang paling aneh adalah dipunggunya ada tempurung kura-kura.

"Ka-Kau terbang?" Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menaiki awan kinton!" Ucap pria tua yang belum diketahui namanya itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu pria genit?" Tanya Naruto. Sembari menutupi area yang menurutnya berharga?

"Oi dasar maho! gini-gini aku masih normal woi!" Teriak pria tua tadi. Yang mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto, yang mengatainya sebagai pria genit.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia biasa memakan daging hewan ghaib, padahal kalau orang biasa yang memakannya pasti akan langsung meledak!" Mendengar ucapan pria tua itu, membuat Naruto berhenti mengunyah. Ia merasa ngeri mendengarnya, tapi setelah itu ia tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan. Jadi efek samping daging ini tidak mempan terhadapku, Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kamu muncul diatas?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan aura pedangku yang hilang dulu. Ternyata sekarang pedang itu ada padamu."

"Pedang? Maksudmu pedang hitam yang memiliki tenaga super tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala pria tua tadi.

"Pedang itu hilang setelah perang besar antara Yokai dan dewa. Aku membantu **Great buddha** untuk menangkap Sun wukong, menggunakan pedang itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **Chap ini cuma penegasan kalau saya masih melanjutkan fic ini. Dan untuk draig atau siapalah itu, dia cuma orang yang ga bertanggung jawab. :v**

 **Masih adakah yang ingat fic gaje ini? Kalau ada syukurlah soalnya saya sendiri sudah agak lupa :v alurnya maksudnya.**

 **Maaf kalo chap ini begitu membingungkan, soalnya saya berusaha menentukan ending cerita dan konflik dll mulai dari chap ini.**

 **Pasti ada yang tanya siapa pemilik pedang yang digunakan Naruto dalam wujud Pekka? Jawabannya pasti pada sudah tau bagi yang menonton Dragon ball. Cuma saya merubah sedikit fisiknya sehingga mirip sama sang raja di komik The god of High School.**

 **Oke segini saja dulu silahkan tinggalkan review dan unek-unek kalian.**

 **A Zoldyck out...**


End file.
